REMEMBER THE MEMORIES THE HERO OF MAGICAL SWORDMAN
by akazakihaikal
Summary: CHAPTER 5 IS UPDATED! FLASH UPDATE!MULAI NYA MASA LALU DAN AWALNYA PERJUANGAN NARUTO UNTUK MENJADI SEORANG PENDEKAR PEDANG SIHIR. Kisah yang menceritakan seorang Pendekar Pedang Sihir untuk mengalahkan Raja Iblis, Maou, dengan banyak perjuangan yang ia lakukan untuk mengembalikan Dunia menjadi lebih baik.
1. Chapter 1 - Selamat Datang Kembali

**REMEMBER THE MEMORIES, THE HERO OF MAGICAL SWORDMAN **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kisah Yang Menceritakan Seorang Pahlawan Pendekar Sihir yang bertujuan untuk mengambil Ingatan tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya serta mengembalikan Dunia yang sebenarnya. _

_Fic Lanjutan dari THE HERO OF MAGICAL SWORDMAN_

_._

_GENRE-NYA FANTASY, WAR, ROMANCE_

_._

_GAK SUKA ? EXIT AJA, SUKA ? TERTARIK ? BACA! :p _

_. _

_INGAT NARUTO HANYA MILIK KISHIMOTO-SENSEI, HAIKAL CUMAN MINJEM KARAKTERNYA DOANG :v _

_._

_Selamat Membaca.. ._

_CHAPTER 1 – WELCOME BACK_

**NARUTO POV **

"_Baiklah Pintunya sudah di kunci dengan rapat, dengan begini aman, Aku harus segera berangkat sekolah.."kataku sambil melirik jam tanganku, _

6:10

_Masih Pagi ? Ya sudah tak apa – apa, lagian lebih pagi lebih baik, _

Sesampai Di Sekolah,

"_Yosha..Sampai juga, Hm..Tampa Sepi ya ? Apa Aku yang terlalu cepat datangnya atau Aku yang terlalu..?"_

_Tuing..Tuing.. *sfk Aku melirik ke samping kanan dan kiri, memperhatikan situasinya, _

"_Baiklah.."Aku cepat – cepat Menarik Nafas dalam – dalam dan.._

"Hahahahaaa..."

Aku tertawa seketika tampa ada hal apapun sambil meletakkan kedua tanganku di pingganggu juga sambil melihat ke atas langit, Jika orang lain yang melihatnya pasti Aku sudah di anggap gila, Sebenarnya ini adalah..

"AKTING KU ADALAH AKTIK TERBAIK DI DUNIA INI...HAHAHAAA"lanjutku,

Ugh..Ugh..Ugh..

Aku melirik kembali ke samping kanan dan kiri, Ku lihat..

_Bagus, Tidak ada yang melihatnya..Dengan begini Aktingku berjalan dengan Sempurna, Kau hebat..Naruto. _

Aku tersenyum sembari memejamkan mataku,

_Baik, Saatnya mulai memasuki Lingkungan yang baru.._

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju Gerbang Masuk Sekolahnya, atau yang Aku sebut _The Main Gate_,

Ketika Aku memasuki Lingkungan Sekolahnya, Aku mematung sambil tercegang dengan membulatkan mataku, Aku terkagum dengan ini..

_Woahhhhhhh..KEREN SEKALI!INIKAH SEKOLAHKU YANG BARU, DI KOTA MEMANG KEREN – KEREN YA ? _

Aku melihat sekeliling dari semua hal yang ada di Sekolah ini, ya Sekolahku ini adalah..

_Inikah yang disebut dengan..Sekolah terbaik di Jepang ?..Konoha Gakure High School.. _

Aku mengangkat tanganku ke atas, sambil memukul langit

_Disini Aku pasti..AKAN MENJADI LEBIH KUAT! _

Setelah Itu, Aku mulai memasuki Kelasku, kebetulan Aku masih mencarinya, di tiap – tiap kelas udah terpampang sebuah daftar para Murid sekolah ini, masing – masing sudah ada Jurusannya, dari kelas pertama Aku belum melihat namaku, sudah sekian kelasnya Aku mencari Namaku, tidak ada..

_Ya Ampun..Aku belum menemukan Namaku di tiap Daftar Muridnya.. _

Tinggal 1 Kelas lagi yang belum Aku cek, karena Aku sudah kesal, Aku mengurung dulu niatku untuk melihat daftar nama itu, Aku menghela nafas panjang.

_Malas untuk melihatnya juga, paling – paling tidak ada. _

_Ya sudah Aku cek saja deh walau Aku males juga, _

Aku melihat Daftar nama murid itu, Ku perhatikan dengan jelas, seketika Aku membulatkan mataku tak percaya, Eh..?

_Uzumaki Naruto – X-2 _

Ada Namaku terpajang di daftar nama murid itu, Aku lihat keatasnya lagi, untuk mengetahui Kelas apa..

_Eh..? Sosial 2 ? _

Aku mengerutkan dahiku bertanda bingung

_Kelas ku.. Sosial 2 ? Lah..Kok bisa ? Aku tak mengerti.._

_Bukannya Aku memilih Sains di Tes Psikotes itu ? Hm..Apa Aku gagal ? Ya sudah..Nikmati saja seperti yang pernah Temanku bilang.._

_Eh..Temanku bilang ? Apa maksudnya ? Kenapa Aku tiba – tiba mengatakannya seperti itu, Dia akhiri dengan kata kiasan 'Pernah Temanku Bilang' Aku merasa itu belum pernah terdengar di telingaku, ada apa dengan ini ? Kenapa Aku tiba – tiba mengatakannya ? Aku tak mengerti.. _

Aku mematung di tempat, masih memikirkan ucapan yang baru saja Aku ucapkan..bakal jadi aneh bila orang lain berpikir seperti ini, Ada apa denganku ?

_Baiklah Aku masuki saja Kelasnya..Yosh.._

_DUAK TUINKKK *sfk _

"Auw..Sakit..Kok Aku bisa terbentur seperti itu ? Apa Aku membentur dinding ? tidak juga, Aku baru saja mulai memasuki Kelasku..Ada apa ini Lha? Kok Suasananya jadi begini ? Kok agak gelap..bukannya cerah terang biasanya, Dimana ini..?"gumamku,

"Ini di Duniamu sendiri..Naruto-kun"tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang menanggapi ucapanku barusan, padahal Aku hanya gergumam, alias berbicara sendiri..

"Siapa Kau ?"Aku bertanya pada orang itu, orang itu semakin mendekatiku, Aku merasakan Aura yang sangat Kuat darinya, Perasaan macam apa ini ?

"Lama tidak berjumpa..Uzumaki Naruto.."ucap Orang itu,

_Aku melihatnya dengan jelas, Apa ? Ga..Gadis ? _

"Gadis ?"kataku, Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Ne..Naruto-kun, Apa masih ingat Aku ?"gadis itu bertanya padaku,

_Dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, Aku terkaget tak karuan, yang benar saja, Ini terlalu dekat, hembusan nafasnya terasakan dengan jelas olehku, Wajahku Merah padam pasti sekarang ini. _

"Hm..Kok Wajahnya memerah begitu..Apa kamu demam Naruto ?"katanya,

_Dia memegang dahiku dengan telapak tangannya, Aku semakin – semakin..Menjadi saja. Menyingkirlah..._

"Hm ?..Ahahahahahahaa.."

_Apa ? Dia tertawa, Apa yang Dia tawakan, Aku jadi kesal.. _

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Wanita..?"Aku bertanya padanya, Dia masih tertawa, itu membuatku semakin kesal

"Hahahahahahaah.."

"DIAMLAH!TAWAMU ITU JELEK!JAWAB PERTANYAANKU.."Aku membentaknya dengan keras, karena Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi menahan rasa kesal serta amarahku ini. Perlahan – lahan tawanya berhenti.

"Ya ampun..Kau masih tetap tidak berbeda ya Naruto,"katanya, Aku menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ya elah..jangan menatapku seperti itu..mengerikan tahu.."Aku terus menatapnya tampa berkedip, Dia menghembuskan nafasnya,

"Baiklah, Aku langsung saja ke intinya.."katanya, Aku bersiap – siap untuk mendengarkannya.

"Selamat Datang Kembali Uzumaki Naruto..Okaerinasai Naruto-kun.."itulah yang di katakannya, Aku tak mengerti, Apa maksudnya,

"Apa maksudmu ?"tanyaku, Dia menaikkan alisnya sebelah,

"Kamu gak ngerti ya ? Ternyata Kau sudah melupakannya..Ya sudah..lupakan saja, Mari Ikut denganku,"Dia malah menghiraukan perkataanku, malah mengajakku,

"Mau kemana ?"Aku bertanya,

"Ya tempat yang seharusnya lah.."lagi – lagi menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang rumit. Aku menuruti saja ucapannya, Aku mengikutinya dari belakang, tampak di sekitarku mulai terang, yang tadinya gelap,

_Mengapa Gelap tadi ? _

"Kau baru saja keluar dari Dunia Terkutuk itu..sepertinya Kau berhasil.."katanya sambil berjalan, perkataanya membuatku tampak lebih rumit lagi.

"Okey Kita sudah sampai.."katanya, terpampang sebuah Kelas yang Dia tunjukan, Dia segera berlari menuju Pintu dengan riangnya.

"Ayo Masuk.."katanya sambil mempersilahkanku masuk, Aku memasukinya saja, Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya..

"Ini..?"Aku mematung seketika, Aku seperti ingat sesuatu, teringat sebuah kenangan bersama disini, tapi..Aku tidak ingat apapun tentang hal itu.

"Wah..Naruto Kau sudah kembali ?"

"Naruto-san..?"

"Lihatlah Semua..Dia.."

"Apa benar Dia Naruto ?"

"Tidak salah lagi, dari segi apapun penampilannya, Dia tetap..UZUMAKI NARUTO.."

_Aku tiba –tiba di lihat oleh semua orang yang ada disini, Aku jadi tidak enak, tatapan mereka, tatapan terkejut, Mengapa bisa Mereka mengetahui Namaku, _

"Rupanya Kau sudah kembali Naruto..Kami sudah menunggu kedatanganmu kembali, Hinata Apa Kau yang menemukannya ?"seseorang yang bertanya padaku seorang Pria berusia sekitar 30 tahunan,

"Ya..memang sangat tak terduga, awalnya Aku hanya ingin membeli sayuran, tiab – tiba Di '_Gate of Dimension' _muncul Naruto-kun.."ucap Gadis yang membawaku kemari.

"Begitu rupanya, Kalau begitu Syukurlah..Pahlawan Kita telah kembali..Naruto..Okaerinasai.."ucap Paman itu, Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti, pikirkanku menjadi tak menentu seperti ini, Aku baru saja mulai masuk hari pertama sekolah, tiba – tiba menjadi seperti ini, Aku jadi sangat bingung, Aku coba melihat jam tanganku..Eh ?

_Kenapa berbeda ? 17:45 ? Pukul Setengah Enam lebih ? Bagaimana bisa ? Setahuku tadi baru saja pukul 6 lebih 10 menit pagi, Kok sekarang sudah hampir malam juga..Kenapa ? Eh..Tanggalnya juga berubah..Kan sekarang tanggal 20 Agustus 2014, Kenapa sekarang menjadi..20 Agustus 2015 ? Sudah satu tahun berlalu ? Ada apa ini ? Sialan Aku bingung _

"Heh..? Ada apa dengan dirimu Nak ? tampak Kau seperti yang sedang kebingungan saja..?"tanya Paman itu,

_Ya jelaslah Aku sedang bingung..._

"Iruka-san boleh Aku berbicara empat mata denganmu.."ucap Gadis itu pada Paman itu, Paman itu mengangguk yang berarti iya, Mereka meninggalkanku sebentar, kemudian kembali lagi ke arahku.

"Jadi begitu rupanya..? Aku mengerti..Kau sudah menyadarinya sejak awal bertemu dengannya.."ucap Paman itu sambil melirikku, Aku penasaran apa yang Mereka bicarakan, pastinya tentang diriku,

"Begitulah..Aku rasa Kita harus memulainya dari Nol kembali.."jawab Gadis itu, lalu Dia menoleh kepadaku, sambil mengulurkan tangannya, sembari juga tersenyum.

"Perkenalkan Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, Senang bertemu denganmu, Naruto-san.."katanya, Aku kebingungan melihatnya, tiba – tiba juga tanganku merespon uluran tanganya dengan sendirinya,

_Hei ? _

"Uzumaki Naruto..Senang Juga bertemu denganmu..Hyuuga-san.."kataku, mulutku sendiri yang berbicara,

"Selamat Datang di Anbu of Kohagakure Organization, Mulai sekarang Kamu adalah salah satu Member disini, Mohon Bantuannya.."katanya sambil membungkukkan badannya, Aku jadi tidak enak begini.

"Eh tak usah seperti itu.."kataku, Aku tak rela membiarkannya begitu,

"Aku mohon padamu, Bertarunglah bersama Kami, Anbu of Konohagakure, Kami butuh Kekuatanmu..Naruto-san.."lanjutnya, Aku jadi tambah bingung, Apa yang harus Aku tanggapi..Tidak enak juga sih melihatnya seperti itu terhadapku,

"Ya sudah jangan membungkukkan badanmu seperti itu, Aku akan membantu Kalian,"

"Benarkah ?"tanyanya, Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum

"Yeah..Mohon Bimbingannya juga Hyuuga-san.."kataku, Ku lihat Dia tersenyum, tatapannya sekarang..adalah tatapan bahagia, senang, Aku bisa merasakannya, itulah mengapa Aku ingin membantunya, Dia seperti..Gadis yang selalu dalam mimpiku setiap malam, Aku selalu memimpikannya, hampir setiap hari Aku memimpinya, dan sekarang seperti nyata saja dalam mimpi, kemudian Aku menoleh ke arah paman yang sedari tadi memperhatikanku, Dia tersenyum pula,

"Namaku Umini Iruka.."katanya, Aku tersenyum saja menanggapinya.

_Aku tak peduli dengan Dunia apa ini, dan Dunia sebelumnya juga..Aku akan menikmati Hidup ini, apapun hidup itu..Jalani saja dengan penuh nikmat, Aku tak akan pernah untuk menarik ucapanku, Inilah Jalanku. _

**NARUTO POV END **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**Behind Scene.. **

"Jadi Bocah Pahlawan itu sudah kembali lagi ?"tanya seseorang dengan jubah hitamnya, segala pakaiannya hitam, memakai topeng juga

"Benar Tuanku, Itu benar – benar Keluar dari Prediksi, Maafkan Saya Tuanku.."

"Tidak apa – apa, Aku juga tidak menyangka akan secepat ini Dia akan kembali..yang pasti.."

"..."

"Kita harus segera bergerak, Fugaku persiapkan semuanya, persiapkan pula ke 12 Dark Pendekar Sihir Zodiak,"

"Di mengerti Yondaime Maou-sama.."

**To be Continue.. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next Chapter 2 : Pendekar Sihir ? **

**JANGAN LUPA MENINGGALKAN 'REVIEW' UNTUK MEMPERCEPAT UPDATE CHAPTERNYA, ARIGATOU READERS.. ^ ^ **

Oh Iya Readers..Fic The Hero of Magical Swordsman itu akan Haikal Publish setelah Selesainya Fic ini..Ahaha Gomen ya..Pengennya Haikal buat Alur Ficnya dari depan menuju belakang..Flashback – Flashback yang akan Haikal tulis..Sekali lagi Makasih banyak ya readers udah nyempatin diri baca Fic ini..

Oh iya satu lagi..Disini Haikal enggak ngambil Kisahnya Tema seperti yang ada di Anime/Manga Aslinya tapi Haikal buat menjadi Pendekar Sihir, bukan Shinobi atau Ninja..Haikal sedikit Anti-Mainstream sih.. ^_^

Kemudian Karakter Utama disini, Haikal ambil Naruto dan Hinata, Di Pair saja, tapi mungkin di chapter yang akan datang main characternya pasti akan nambah, sesuai Alurnya saja..

Terus..Fic ini menceritakan tentang Dunia Biasa dan Dunia Sihir, namun sebenarnya hanya ada satu Dunia saja.

Okey Sampai Jumpa Minggu Depan Readers..Insya Allah tiap 1 minggu sekali Haikal Update Chapternya, Kalo ada waktu nyempatin diri di FanFiction :D


	2. Chapter 2 - Pendekar Pedang

_Sebelumnya.. _

"Perkenalkan Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, Senang bertemu denganmu, Naruto-san.."katanya, Aku kebingungan melihatnya, tiba – tiba juga tanganku merespon uluran tanganya dengan sendirinya,

_Hei ? _

"Uzumaki Naruto..Senang Juga bertemu denganmu..Hyuuga-san.."kataku, mulutku sendiri yang berbicara,

"Selamat Datang di Anbu of Kohagakure Organization, Mulai sekarang Kamu adalah salah satu Member disini, Mohon Bantuannya.."katanya sambil membungkukkan badannya, Aku jadi tidak enak begini.

"Eh tak usah seperti itu.."kataku, Aku tak rela membiarkannya begitu,

"Aku mohon padamu, Bertarunglah bersama Kami, Anbu of Konohagakure, Kami butuh Kekuatanmu..Naruto-san.."lanjutnya, Aku jadi tambah bingung, Apa yang harus Aku tanggapi..Tidak enak juga sih melihatnya seperti itu terhadapku,

"Ya sudah jangan membungkukkan badanmu seperti itu, Aku akan membantu Kalian,"

"Benarkah ?"tanyanya, Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum

"Yeah..Mohon Bimbingannya juga Hyuuga-san.."kataku, Ku lihat Dia tersenyum, tatapannya sekarang..adalah tatapan bahagia, senang, Aku bisa merasakannya, itulah mengapa Aku ingin membantunya, Dia seperti..Gadis yang selalu dalam mimpiku setiap malam, Aku selalu memimpikannya, hampir setiap hari Aku memimpinya, dan sekarang seperti nyata saja dalam mimpi, kemudian Aku menoleh ke arah paman yang sedari tadi memperhatikanku, Dia tersenyum pula,

"Namaku Umino Iruka.."katanya, Aku tersenyum saja menanggapinya.

_Aku tak peduli dengan Dunia apa ini, dan Dunia sebelumnya juga..Aku akan menikmati Hidup ini, apapun hidup itu..Jalani saja dengan penuh nikmat, Aku tak akan pernah untuk menarik ucapanku, Inilah Jalanku. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REMEMBER THE MEMORIES, THE HERO OF MAGICAL SWORDMAN **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kisah Yang Menceritakan Seorang Pahlawan Pendekar Sihir yang bertujuan untuk mengambil Ingatan tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya serta mengembalikan Dunia yang sebenarnya. _

_Fic Lanjutan dari THE HERO OF MAGICAL SWORDMAN_

_._

_GENRE-NYA FANTASY, WAR, ROMANCE_

_._

_GAK SUKA ? EXIT AJA, SUKA ? TERTARIK ? BACA! :p _

_. _

_INGAT NARUTO HANYA MILIK KISHIMOTO-SENSEI, AUTHOR CUMAN MINJEM KARAKTERNYA DOANG :v _

_._

_Selamat Membaca.. ._

_CHAPTER 2 – Pendekar Sihir ? _

_._

_._

_._

_._

**NORMAL POV **

"Naruto-san silahkan nikmati dulu teh nya.."ucap sesorang gadis berambut indigo sambil meninggalkan secangkir tehnya, Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih.."Naruto menerima secangkir teh itu kemudian meminumnya sedikit – sedikit.

"Jadi..bisa Naruto-san ceritakan kenapa bisa disini ? dan kapan terakhir Naruto-san meninggalkan duniamu itu ?"tanya Hinata langsung to the point, Naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

"Entahlah..Aku terakhir di Duniaku ketika Aku mulai memasuki Kelasku, baru saja memasuki ruangannya tiba – tiba Aku terbentur dengan sangat keras, itu cukup sakit.."ungkap Naruto, Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Uhm.."

"Lalu Aku tiba disini, di Dunia ini, Ku lihat sekelilingku..sangatlah berbeda dengan apa yang Aku lihat di Duniaku walau memang sama tata letaknya.."

"Uhm.."

"Akhirnya Aku bertemu denganmu, Kau menyapaku sebelumnya sambil mengatakan hal – hal aneh yang membuatku tambah rumit untuk mengartikan kata – katamu..Begitulah..Apa cukup ?"Naruto selesai mengungkapkan penjelasannya kenapa ia bisa disini,

"Itu sudah lebih dari cukup kok.."kata Hinata,

"Sekarang Apa ?"tanya Naruto,

"Sekarang Aku akan mengenalkan semua yang ada di Dunia ini Naruto-san..Mari ikut denganku.."Mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari sebuah rumah kecil tampak sederhana.

...

"Disinilah tempat peristirahatan para Pahlawan..Mereka yang senantiasa mempertaruhkan nyawa Mereka demi Perdamaian ini, Perang Dunia Ke 4 telah usai beberapa minggu lalu, Ayah dan Ibuku juga gugur dalam perang itu, Kakakku juga"Hinata menjelaskan semua hal yang ada di Dunia itu, setelah itu Hinata mengajak Naruto ke pemakaman.

"Aku turut berduka cita atas hal buruk yang menimpamu, ngomong – ngomong tadi saat di Ruangan itu kok Mereka menyebutku Pahlawan, kenapa ?"tanya Naruto, Hinata tersenyum.

"Jika di pikir – pikir lagi, Kamu tampak mirip dengan Pahlawan itu Naruto-san.."jawab Hinata, dalam hatinya Dia berbohong, padahal orang yang di maksud Hinata adalah dirinya sendiri, Naruto Uzumaki Pahlawannya.

"Benarkah ? Pahlawan yang Kau maksud itu seperti apa ?"

"Dia..Pemberani, pantang menyerah, bisa membuat seluruh Dunia menyatu menjadi sebuah Aliansi, dan juga..Dia tak pernah menarik kata – katanya lagi, Itu membuatku..semakin terkagum melihatnya."Hinata mengatakannya sambil menahan malu yang sedang melandainya,

"Hebat sekali Dia, Aku harap Aku bisa bertemu dengannya.."

_Kau tak bisa bertemu dengannya, Justru..Kaulah sendiri orangnya.. _batin Hinata

"Oh iya Hinata-s"Naruto terputus ucapannya, sembari melihat Hinata,

"Panggil saja Hinata, lebih baik seperti itu.."Hinata langsung menyanggah ucapannya,

"Baik, Hinata..Dunia ini..Dunia Sihir kan ? Semua orang hampir bisa menggunakan Sihir kan ?"tanya Naruto, Hinata mengangguk

"Ya..Di Dunia ini terbagi 2 Macam Pengguna Sihir, Pertama.."Naruto mulai mendengarkannya dengan baik – baik.

"Pertama..Pengguna Sihir Pedang, Mereka mempunyai sebuah Kekuatan dari Pedangnya serta Sihir yang mengalir dalam tubuh Mereka, biasanya disebut dengan Chakra, semakin Chakra Mereka kuat semakin Kuat Penggunanya.."Naruto mengangguk mengerti

"Selanjutnya ?"

"Selanjutnya..Pengguna Sihir Tembakan, Mereka mempunyai sebuah Kekuatan dari Senjata Api Mereka, seperti hal nya, Handgun, Rifle Sniper, Shotgun, dan lain – lain, Mereka juga harus menggunakan Chakra untuk menggukannya, sama halnya Pengguna Sihir Pedang, tetapi..ada juga yang menggunakan Keduanya.."Hinata memelankan suaranya, Naruto yang melihatnya tampak kebingungan, Hinata menunduk,

"Kenapa ?"tanya Naruto, melihat Hinata tertunduk begitu.

"Biasanya yang menggunakan Kedua Sihir itu disebut Dual Magical, Mereka sangat Kuat, tapi..itu jarang sekali ada orang yang menggunakannya, dengan kata lain, sangat Terbatas pengguna Sihir seperti itu, juga..bagi yang Mereka yang menggunakan Kedua Sihir membutuhkan Chakra yang besar serta Kuat, jika tidak..Mereka akan mati, "Hinata masih tertunduk,

"..."

"Sebenarnya bisa juga orang menggunakan satu sihir menjadi dua, ya tapi..itu..Mereka akan Mati, karena Chakra Mereka tak bisa menampung Kekuatannnya, Begitulah..Kamu mengerti, Naruto-san ?"Hinata mengakhiri penjelasannya tentang Pengguna Sihir, Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti..Apa Aku juga bisa menggunakannya ?"tanya Naruto,

"Bisa.."

"Bagaimana Caranya ?"

"Lihatlah ini..Seperti inilah Caranya.."

**EXCHANGE : SHUKUHASOU SWORD RELEASE **

Hinata mengeluarkan Pedang miliknya dengan sihir, Naruto terkagum melihatnya,

"Hebat sekali..Jadi Kau seorang Pengguna Sihir Pedang juga Hinata ?"Naruto tertegun..

"Ya.."

"Baiklah..Saatnya Aku juga mencobanya.."Naruto mulai melakukan percis apa yang Hinata lakukan, Hinata yang mendengarnya, terkaget seketika.

"Tidak..jangan..jangan..Naruto-san belum saa—"Hinata terlambat mengatakannya,

**EXCHANGE : DUAL KUNAI NO TANKEN RELEASEE...**

Tuingg *sfk

"Ahai..berhasil."Naruto berhasil mengeluarkan Pedangnya, sebuah Dua Kunai Belati, Hinata yang meihatnya sangat terkaget, kekagetannya melebihi dari yang sebelumnya,

_Bagaimana Dia bisa melakukannya ? Bukannya Dia itu..Amnesia ? Mustahil sekali.. _batin Hinata

"Naruto-san bagaimana Kau bisa melakukannya ?"Hinata bertanya kepadanya, Naruto membuang mukanya,

"Entahlah..setelah melihat yang Kau lakukan, Aku jadi teringat sesuatu..Rasanya..Aku pernah melakukannya, akhirnya..Aku mencobanya, ternyata berhasil juga..Aku tak tahu kenapa.."Jelas Naruto,

"Begitukah ? Bagus sekali Naruto-san, tapi..Naruto-san..Apakah Kau mengingat sesuatu tentang Kunaimu itu ? atau dengan blaze mu itu.."tanya Hinata,

"Yeah..Aku cukup mengingatnya, Aku seperti..Pernah bertarung dengan Kunai ini, Kunai ini..selalu Aku gunakan dalam setiap pertarungan, Itulah yang Aku ingat Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang Aku ingat, tapi kenapa ya ?"

"Aku mengerti..Oh Iya Naruto-san, Apa kau..Menging—"belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan perkataannya tiba – tiba,

DUAGGG BRUSHSHSH *sfk

Tiba – tiba datang seseorang yang menyerang Mereka dengan sebuah Ledakan besar dari langit, untungnya, Hinata segera menghindarinya,

"Kau tak apa – apa Naruto-san ?"tanya Hinata pada Naruto,

"Aku tidak apa – apa..Apa barusan ?"tampaknya Naruto tak apa – apa, Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya, hanya kabut ledakan yang di sekitarnya.

"Sepertinya Ada yang menyerang Kita secara tiba – tiba Naruto-san, bersembunyilah, Aku akan menghadapinya."ucap Hinata, tapi

"AWAS HINATA!"teriak Naruto, Naruto mulai menyadari ada ranjau di sekitar tanah dekat Hinata, Hinata tampak tak menyadarinya, daya sensitif perasanya memang kurang peka dibanding dengan Naruto. Naruto tak tinggal diam, Dia melompat dan mendorong Hinata supaya tak terkena ledakan ranjau yang ada di tanah sekitarnya.

DUAAKKKKKKKKKKKK *sfk

Mereka berdua terlempar, Hinata merasa tertindih seseorang, Dia membuka matanya dengan tatapan tak percaya,

"NARUTO-SAN ?"sepertinya Naruto telah menyelamatkan hidupnya dari ranjau yang meledak, jika tidak mungkin Hinata sudah mati.

"NARUTO-SANNNNN?"Naruto hanya bisa terdiam serta Dia merasa seluruh tubuhnya tampak lumpuh,

_Apa ini..Tubuhku..Aku tak bisa menggerakkannya..Ada apa ini ? Penglihatanku..Sial..Penglihatanku mulai kabur, Sial..Apa Aku akan berakhir seperti ini..Eh..Tunggu Apa itu ? Itu..?_

**FLASHBACK **

Naruto melihat seorang Pemuda Pendekar Pedang Sihir di depannya, orang yang sedang di lihatnya sedang bertarung dengan hebatnya, Dia melihat ke belakang orang itu..banyak Warga yang sedang di lindunginya, Pemuda yang sedang bertarung itu tampak semangat untuk mengalahkan para Penjahat itu, Naruto semakin mendekatkan penglihatannya, sekarang tampak Penglihatannya mulai jelas tidak blur seperti tadi.

_Itu kan ? _

Naruto menyaksikannya dengan saksama, ya benar orang yang sedang bertarung itu adalah Dirinya sendiri, Naruto kebingungan melihatnya.

"Pergilah dari Desa ini, Cepatlah Aku tak akan membunuh kalian.."ucap Pemuda itu yang mengalahkan orang – orang jahat itu,

"Baik – baik..Maafkan kami..Kami pergiiiii..."Para penjahat itu pergi meninggalkannya, Pemuda itu menghela nafas, kemudian Dia membalikkan badannya.

"Syukurlah..sekarang para penjahat itu sudah pergi, Kalian sudah aman,"kata Pemuda itu,

"Terima kasih nak muda.."

"Terima kasih banyak.."

"Makasih.."

Orang – orang yang telah di selamatkan olehnya sangat bersyukur diselamatkan oleh pemuda itu, Pemuda itu tersenyum menanggapinya,

"Ini sudah menjadi tugasku untuk melindungi orang – orang..Aku pergi dulu.."Pemuda menghilang dengan cepat.

_Apakah itu Aku ? _batin Naruto,

Sekarang scene nya sedikit berbeda dari yang sebelumnya, memang masih sebuah Pertarungan Scenenya, tapi berbeda tempat.

"Sasuke..Ayo Kita kalahkan Mereka, dan juarai Pertandingan Pendekar Penembak Sihir ini.."

"Yeah..Ayo Narutoo.."

Scene nya di Colosseum

Pemuda itu sedang menyerangnya dengan sekuat tenaganya, semua Pukulannya mengenai lawannya, lawannya sedikit kelelahan, sekarang lawannya sepertinya akan mengeluarkan jutsu untuk membalas serangan Naruto.

**AMATERASU ! **

Keluarlah Api hitam dari Mata lawannya, Naruto terkaget sekarang Posisinya sangat tidak menguntungkan, Dia tidak bisa menghindar dari serangan yang di lancarkan lawannya,

"NARUTO MENUNDUK!"seseorang meneriakinya, seseorang itu memegang anak panah yang di pegang oleh doujutsunya, Susanoo,

DEPPP *sfk

Anak panahnya berhasil mengenai Api hitamnya,

"Sasuke ?"Pemuda itu meliriknya,

"Cepat selesaikan Dia Narutoooo"ucap orang yang menyelamatkan dari Api Hitam Amaterasu.

"Baik.."Pemuda itu mengeluarkan tiruannya dalam kabut atau lebih tepatnya, bunshinnya.

**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU **

Pemuda itu mulai membuat bola angin di tangannya, dibantu oleh bunshinnya.

"Baiklah..Rasakan ini, Jutsu terbaruku.."Pemuda itu berhasil membuat jurusnya, bola angin yang besar serta berbentuk shukiken di sekeliling bola angin itu,

**FUTON : RASEN SHURIKEN **

Pemuda itu meleparkan Bola Angon yang berbentuk Shuriken itu kepada lawannya,

Duakkk *sfk

"Sasuke..Kita berhasil.."ucap Pemuda itu sambil menoleh kearah partner nya,

"Yeah.."Mereka saling tepuk tangan..

_Siapa Lelaki yang menjadi Partnerku dalam Kejuaraan itu ? Namanya Sasuke ? Tapi..Aku memang seperti mengenalnya.. _batin Naruto, kini ia sedang duduk menyaksikan masa – masa sebelumnya. Scenenya mulau berubah lagi,

Scenenya sekarang di dekat Air terjun, Ada 2 patung legenda Pendekar Sihir disana terpampang.

"Sasuke..jangan pergi ! Kau ingin pergi dari Impian Kita ?"

"Berhentilah mengejarku Naruto..Itu hanyalah Impian konyol kecil Kita, Kita sudah dewasa Naruto, Kita sudah tumbuh, berhentilah keanak – anakkan.."

"Bukan begitu, Kita bisa menyatukan Dunia ini serta membawa Perdamaian atau lebih tepatnya sebuah Obligasi."

"Itu hanya omong kosongmu saja Naruto.."

"Kau jangan pergi ke tempat Orochimaru, untuk apa ? Kau akan menjadi alat permainannya saja ?"

"Aku tidak peduli, yang terpenting Aku harus menjadi lebih kuat..tidak..harus menjadi sangat Kuat, Ya Sangat Kuat, bukan lebih.."

"Sasuke..? Kalau begitu Aku akan menghentikanmu dan membawamu kembali Ke Desa Konoha.."

...

Bruaggggg *sfk

"Kau kalah Naruto, Jangan menghalangiku..Sejujurnya Aku tak ingin membunuhmu..tapi..Aku harus membunuhmu saja.."

"Sasuke ?"

"Tck..Terlalu cepat jika kau mati, Aku akan menunggumu kelak..membunuh orang lemah hanya akan merusak reputasiku saja..Dasar lemah.."

"Sasuke..Ja—Ja—Jang—Jangan..Pergi."Pemuda itu ambruk telak, orang yang sedang di kejarnya, pergi meninggalkannya,

_Aku bertarung dengan orang yang bernama Sasuke ? Mengapa Aku begitu peduli terhadapnya ? Siapa Dia ? _

Naruto merubah posisinya, Dia kini sedang membaringkan tubuhnya, menunggu Scene masa lalunya, Scenenya benar berubah lagi,

_Baiklah Scenenya berubah lagi..Sekarang Apa ? _

Sruttthh *sfk

"Bodoh..Apa Kau ingin membunuh Adikmu sendiri Sasuke ?"

"Diamlah, Aku tidak peduli.."

"DIA ADIKKMU ? BUKANNNYA KAU PERNAH BILANG BAHWA KAU AKAN SELALU MENJAGANYA SERTA MELINDUNGINYA ?"

"Berisik..Asal Kau tahu..Dia bukanlah Adik Kandungku, Dia Adik..TIRIKU,"

"Mengapa Kau mempersalahkannya ? lagipula Kalian mempunyai Ayah yang sama..tidak ada yang berbeda diantara Kalian.."

"DIAM! MANA MUNGKIN AKU PUNYA PERASAAN SEORANG KAKAK YANG MENYAYANGI BUKAN ADIK KANDUNGNYA, TENTUNYA KITA AKAN MEMBENCINYA, IBUNYA TELAH MENIKUNG AYAHKU TAHU!BETAPA SAKITNYA HATI IBUKU KETIKA ITU..KAU TIDAK TAHU APAPUN NARUTO TENTANGKU..JANGAN SO TAHU TENTANG DIRIKU.."

"Tidak..Aku memang tahu tentang dirimu..Semuanya Aku tahu, Ya Semuanya..Aku sangat mengetahuinya..Adikmu sendirilah..Hinatalah yang menceritakannya padaku, Ibumu sebenarnya mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkanmu, lalu Ibumu meminta Ibu Hinata untuk menggantikan tempatnya, Ibumu tidak mau Kau kesepian karena tidak punya seorang Ibu, Kau seorang Anak yang tidak mau berpisah dengan seorang Ibu..dan asal tahu juga..AKU TIDAK BERSAMA IBU KANDUNGKU JUGA..AKU DI ADOPSI OLEH ORANG LAIN..BANYAK PEREMPUAN YANG MENJADI IBUKU..MEREKA TULUS MENJAGAKU HINGGA AKU BESAR SEKARANG..KAULAH YANG SANGAT TIDAK MENGERTI APAPUN SASUKEEEE"

"Naruto..?"

"Saat Umurku 7 tahun, Aku di tinggal oleh Ibu Kandungku, kemudian Aku bertemu seseorang gadis uchiha yang berumur 3 tahun lebih tau dariku, Aku menganggap gadis itu adalah Kakakku, gadis itu membiarkan Aku di adopsi oleh orang tuanya, itu berlangsung 8 tahun lamanya, orang tua gadis itu yang mengadopsiku selama 8 tahun itu, tewas di bunuh oleh seseorang, tinggal Aku bersama gadis itu, lalu..Aku bertemu dengan seorang Petugas Keamanan Negara, dan Petugas Keamanan Negara itulah yang menjadi Ibuku selanjutnya, Aku menyebutnya Master, karena Dialah yang melatihku bersama Kakakku, tapi itu tidak bertahan lama hanya 2 tahun lamanya, Saat umutku 17 tahun, Kakakkulah yang menjadi Ibuku, Aku menganggapnya sebagai Ibuku, Aku sangat menyayanginya, dna Aku akan melindunginya apapun yang terjadi.."

"Jadi Perempuan muda yang kala itu Aku berkunjung ke rumahmu adalah Ibumu atau lebih tepatnya Kakakkmu ?"

"Ya.."

"Aku menyadari bahwa Hidupmu itu lebih susah, lebih sakit daripada hidupku, tapi..Aku memiliki hidupku sendiri.."

"Jika itu jawabanmu, Aku tak akan membiarkan seorang Kakak yang kotor akan mengotori tubuh Adiknya sendiri.."

"Majulah Narutooo.."

"Aku akan menang kali ini..:"

...

"Sialan Kau.."

"Sudah hentikan pertarungan yang tak berarti ini.."

"Hmmph..Aku rasa Aku harus mengobati lukaku, Kau memang sudah menjadi lebih Kuat Naruto..:

"Tunggu—Tck..Sial.."

_Apa ? Aku mengatakan semua itu ? Aku pernah punya banyak ibu rupanya ? Sekarang Scene Apa lagi yang akan kulihat diriku.. batin Naruto _

Scene berikutnya..

"Menyerahlah Naruto, semakin Kau bertarung, semakin banyak temanmu menjadi korban selanjutnya.."

"Aku tidak akan menyerah.."

"Menyerahlah..!"

"TIDAK AKAN.."

...

"Aku tahu, Kau merindukan seorang gadis, Rin kan namanya..Obito ?"

"..."

"Jika Dia melihatmu sekarang, pasti Dia..akan sangat sedih, bukannya Kau ingin menjadi Pemimpin juga ?"

"..."

"Ayolah bertarunglah bersama kami, berjuanglah bersama Kami, Kau masih bisa meraih impian itu Obito..."

"Naruto..?"

"Aku menyadarinya, Kau Identik denganku Obito, Kita mempunyai sifat yang sama, keinginan yang sama, bahkan Impian yang sama.."

"Terima Kasih Naruto.."

_Itukah Perang Besar Dunia Ke-4 ? Menakjubkan sekali..tapi..seperti yang Hinata bilang..banyak korban yang meninggal karena itu..Sekarang Aku ingat Semuanya, Diriku yang dulu, Siapa diriku..Aku..mengingatnya..Sekarang..Aku akan memperbaikinya.. _

**FLASHBACK END **

"Naruto-sann?Naruto-san..?"

"Jangan khawatir Hinata.."Naruto tiba – tiba terbangun,

"Naruto-san ?"Hinata yang melihatnya aneh, Kenapa baru saja Dia pingsan karena Ledakan yang menyelamatkannya tiba – tiba keadaanya seperti semula lagi, ada apa dengannya,

"Aku sudah ingat Semuanya.."

"Semuanya ?"

"Yeah..Dari awal sampai Akhir..memang sangatlah konyol alurnya, Aku harus membawa Kakakmu kembali Hinata.."ucap Naruto, Hinata terkaget seketika, Kenapa Naruto mengetahui Kakakknya, ia tahu keadaannya, bukannya Amnesia ? Apa - benar ingat.

"Naruto-san ?"

"Kupikir caramu menyebutku sangatlah Aneh sekali.."

"Apa ?"

Tuinggg..Duakk *sfk

Bom kembali meluncur dari atas, tapi seseorang menahannya dengan tangannya,

"Naruto..-kun?"ucap Hinata sambil memejamkan matanya, Dia sudah ada di pelukannya, Hinata tampak memerah wajahnya,

"Ya tepat..Begitulah caranya yang benar Kau menyebutku..Aku akan melindungimu Hinata.."ucap Naruto, kemudian Dia melepaskan pelukannya, dan berlari mengejar musuhnya,

"Naruto-kun ?"

"Tunggu disana, jaga dirimu baik – baik..Aku akan menjatuhkan musuhnya.."

_Hinata..Akhirnya Aku mengingatnya..Kenangan itu tak akan lupakan lagi, tak akan lagi, Aku janji..Hanya demi sebuah kekuatan..tak akan ku korbankan Ingatanku.. _

...

"Jadi Dia sudah ingat kembali ?"tanya seseorang dengan jubah hitamnya,

"Ya..Yondaime Maou-sama..Itu akan menjadi bencana untuk Kita..Deidara sang Pendekar Pedang Zodiak Libra telah di kalahkan olehnya.."

"Siapkan Ke 4 Pendekar Pedang Zodiak Pisces, Capricorn, Taurus, dan Aries untuk menangkapnya."

"Di mengerti Yondaime Maou-sama.."

"Aku mengandalkanmu..Pendekar Pedang Zodiac Ke-13, Orochimaru"

Bersambung..

**NEXT ON CHAPTER 3 – AKU AKAN MENGALAHKAN RAJA IBLIS ITU **

SILAHKAN DI REVIEW UNTUK MEMPERCEPAT UPDATENYA JUGA SEMANGAT MENULISNYA AUTHOR..

_SESUAI JANJI..AUTHOR BAKAL UPDATE HARI MINGGU UNTUK PARA READERS.. _

_JANGAN LUPA REVIEW AJA YA..BISA TAHU BESOK ATAU LUSA UPDATE.. :3 HIHIHI.. _

_TERIMA KASIH BANYAK UDAH BACA, NANTIKAN CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA _

_SALAM AUTHOR HAIKALUZUMAKI_


	3. Chapter 3 - Membawa Kembali Kawan Lama

_Sebelumnya.. _

"Naruto..-kun?"ucap Hinata sambil memejamkan matanya, Dia sudah ada di pelukannya, Hinata tampak memerah wajahnya,

"Ya tepat..Begitulah caranya yang benar Kau menyebutku..Aku akan melindungimu Hinata.."ucap Naruto, kemudian Dia melepaskan pelukannya, dan berlari mengejar musuhnya,

"Naruto-kun ?"

"Tunggu disana, jaga dirimu baik – baik..Aku akan menjatuhkan musuhnya.."

_Hinata..Akhirnya Aku mengingatnya..Kenangan itu tak akan lupakan lagi, tak akan lagi, Aku janji..Hanya demi sebuah kekuatan..tak akan ku korbankan Ingatanku.. _

**REMEMBER THE MEMORIES, THE HERO OF MAGICAL SWORDMAN **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kisah Yang Menceritakan Seorang Pahlawan Pendekar Sihir yang bertujuan untuk mengambil Ingatan tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya serta mengembalikan Dunia yang sebenarnya. _

_Fic Lanjutan dari THE HERO OF MAGICAL SWORDMAN_

_._

_GENRE-NYA FANTASY, WAR, ROMANCE_

_._

_GAK SUKA ? EXIT AJA, SUKA ? TERTARIK ? BACA! :p _

_. _

_INGAT NARUTO HANYA MILIK KISHIMOTO-SENSEI, AUTHOR CUMAN MINJEM KARAKTERNYA DOANG :v _

_._

_Selamat Membaca.. ._

_**CHAPTER 3 – Membawa Kembali Kawan Lama ? **_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**NORMAL POV **

"Naruto-kun..Kau mengalahkannya ?"tanya Hinata kepada Naruto, Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang pohon.

"Ya..Aku rasa Dia adalah salah satu dari Ke -12 Pendekar Pedang Zodiak, Deidara namanya, Sebenarnya Aku tak mengalahkannya, tapi Dia bunuh diri..Meledakkan dirinya sendiri, konyol sekali bukan ?"ucap Naruto,

"Tapi kenapa tidak terlihat ledakannya ?"

"Aku memindahkan Sasaran Ledakannya menuju tempat lain..agar tidak menghancurkan Desa di sekitar ini.."kata Naruto,

"Begitukah ?"

"Hinata..Aku rasa..sekarang situasinya mulau sedikit Rumit, ada hal yang aneh di Dunia ini..Ini bisa saja menjadi Bencana besar bagi Kita semua.."lanjut Naruto, Hinata menepuk Pundak Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto-kun ?"

Trepp *sfk

Tiba - tiba datang seseorang yang datang,

"Hinata-nee-sama, ada kabar buruk.."ucap seseorang yang datang itu,

"Apa kabar buruk itu Hanabi ?"tanya Hinata, seseorang itu adalah Adiknya sendiri, Hanabi Hyuuga.

"Aku dengar, ada seorang Uchiha yang menyerang Tanah Desa Konoha.."kata Hanabi, Hinata terkaget, begitupula Naruto yang sedang menyandarkan punggungnya sambil memejamkan matanya,

"Siapa Uchiha itu Hanabi ?"

"Sasuke Uchiha..Dia memimpin Pasukan Revolusi untuk merebut seluruh Kekuasaan ini Negeri ini, serta Dunia ini..Itulah yang Kami dengar.."ungkap Hanabi, Hinata merasa risih saat ini, Dia tak menyangka bahwa Kakaknya akan melakukan sesuatu yang sangat bodoh, kala itu, Hinata tidak bisa mencegah Kakaknya pergi dari Pasukan Khusus Anbu, Kakaknya ingin merubah Dunia ini sesuai Ideologinya sendiri,

**FLASHBACK **

"Nii-san..Kau mau kemana ?"tanya seorang Gadis berambut biru indigo,

"Hn.."orang yang ditanya gadis itu tak menjawab apapun..

"Jawab Aku Nii-sannnn..."

"Aku akan pergi berpetualang untuk mengubah Dunia ini.."kata Kakaknya gadis itu,

"Kenapa ? Apa setelah hilangnya Naruto-kun membuatmu seperti ini ?"Gadis itu semakin ingin terus bertanya – tanya kepada Kakakknya, ia tak mau kehilangan siapapun lagi, Ayah Ibunya sudah tiada, Kekasihnya sudah tiada juga, Apa sekarang Saudaranya akan meninggalkannya.

"Tidak..Justru Aku bersyukur Dia tidak ada di Dunia ini.."ucap Kakaknya itu, Sasuke Uchiha

"Apa maksudmu Kau berkata seperti itu Nii-san ? Kenapa Kau mensyukuri kepergiannya Naruto-kun ? Kalian adalah Sahabat."tanya gadis itu, Hinata Hyuuga.

"Itu menurut pandanganmu tapi menurut Padanganku..berbeda dari apa yang Kau pikirkan, Maaf Aku tak bisa berbicara panjang saat ini, Aku harus segera Pergi.."ucap Sasuke, Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya,

"APA KAU MAU MENINGGALKANKU JUGA SASUKE-NII-SAN? AKU AKAN KESEPIAN..KAA-SAN..TOU-SAN..NARUTO-KUN..SEKARANG DIRIMU ? KENAPA ?"ucap Hinata dengan Nada yang cukup Keras.

"Aku bukanlah Kakakmu, Kau bukanlah Adik kandungku..Tak ada alasan Aku bersamamu.."ucap Kakaknya itu, jawabannya itu membuat Hati Hinata sangat sakit, Sakitnya tak bisa terbayangkan, Dia sekarang bagaikan sedang tersambar petir, Sejahat itukah Kakaknya itu ? Walau memang bukan Kandung ? Selama hidupnya dengan Kakaknya itu, tak pernah sekali Kakaknnya menyakitinya hatinya, Kakaknya sangat Overprotecktiv dulu tapi sekarnag..

"Bukankah Dulu Kau sudah berjanji bahwa Kau akan selalu menjagaku serta melindungiku, karena Aku adalah Adik paling berhargamu..?"tanya Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya,

"Maaf..Aku tarik kembali ucapanku dulu..Aku pergi..Selamat Tinggal..Imouto..tidak...Hinata!"Akhirnya Kakaknya menghilang, Dia menggunakan Sunshin no jutsu. Hinata kini..hanya bisa menahan tangisannya di bawah Angin kencang menghantarnya, Malam yang penuh Kesedihan

"_Apa Aku..Benar – benar Akan sendirian lagi ?"batin Hinata._

**FLASHBACK OFF **

"Nii-san.."gumam Hinata, Dia tadi mengingat kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu, dimana hari Kakaknya meninggalkannya, Hinata mulai mengeluarkan air mata,

*Tepp

Naruto menepuk pundak Hinata kemudian Dia memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Hanabi..Adik kandungnya yang sedang melihat Kakaknya menangis tapi sepertinya Naruto yang akan menenangkan hati Kakaknya, Hanabi melirik ke arah Naruto, Naruto mengisyaratkan sesuatu kepadanya, tampak Hanabi mengerti, Dia mengangguk lalu Hanabipun menghilang.

"Maafkan Aku..Maafkan Aku..Kau tidak perlu bersedih Hinata..1 tahun Aku menghilang itu membuatmu sakit, Aku tahu..lalu Sasuke juga meninggalkanmu, akhirnya Kau sendirian..tetapi sekarang Kau tidak sendirian lagi, Kau tak kesepian lagi..Ada Aku selalu bersamamu..Selalu.."bisik Naruto kepada Hinata kearah telinganya.

"Naruto-kun.."lirih Hinata

"Sudahlah..sekarang Menagislah..sekencang – kencangnya, biarkan Seluruh Dunia mendengar tangisanmu..Menangislah di pundakku.."kata Naruto, terus menenangkan Kekasihnya.

Hisk..Hisk..Hiskkkkkk *sfk

Hinata terus menangis, Naruto mempererat pelukannya, sebenarnya Dia juga sangat sedih, melihat Hinata sedih, Diapun pasti sedih, Hinatalah yang selalu menjadi pendampingnya di kala susah dan senang, Hinatalah orang yang pertama kalinya mempercayainya,

"Aku janji..sekarang Aku akan menghentikan Sasuke, dan Aku akan membawanya kembali,"kata Naruto, Hinata meliriknya,

"Benarkah ?"

"Yeah..Aku akan menghentikannya.."

...

**Sasuke's Place**

"Sasuke-sama..Apa Rencana Anda selanjutnya ?"

Sasuke sekarang sedang duduk di singgasananya sambil mengangkat kakinya ke atas dan melipatkan kedua kakinya.

"Kita _Break_ dulu sementara..lagipula Kita sudah mempunyai banyak kekuasaan..Yondaime Maou-sama pasti sekarang sudah senang.."Sasuke menjawab,

"Apa artinya Kita bisa beristirahat ?"

Pelayan Sasuke bertanya, Sasuke memejamkan matanya,

"Terserah Kau saja.."

"Terima Kasih banyak Sasuke-sama.."

Pelayan itu pun pergi meninggalkannya, Sasuke merenung sejenak.

_Naruto..Kenapa Kau menghilang tampa jejak seperti itu ? Apa Kau mengkhianati Janji Kita ? Padahal Aku waktu itu sudah berjalan di jalan yang benar, dengan penuh Cahaya, Kaulah yang membawaku, akan tetapi..setelah itu, Kau tidak ada, Meninggalkanku bersama Imouto..Kau benar – benar brengsek, Imouto menagis sepanjang malam ketika kepergianmu..betapa sedihnya Dia waktu itu..Aku selalu melihatnya tengah malam ke kamarnya, Menagis dan Menangis yang dilakukannya sepanjang malam. Aku berpikir Apa yang harus Aku lakukan untuk menghentikan tangisnya, Apa Aku harus mencarimu ?..Sial Aku tak bisa berpikir panjang lagi..Aku memutus bahwa Aku akan mencarimu..Kemanapun Kau pergi..Demi Adikku, Bukan Demi Dirimu.._

"Naruto.."

_Aku akhirnya pergi meninggalkan rumah serta Imouto, lagi – lagi Aku membuat kesalahan, Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan diriku, Aku tiba – tiba meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja, Aku sangat bodoh kala itu, Itu membuatnya tambah sedih..tapi..yang sudah ya sudah..Aku tidak bisa memperbaikinya lagi, Aku akan mencarimu terlebih dahulu.._

"Kau sungguh bodoh..Naruto."

_Aku sudah mencarimu kemanapun, tidak ada tentang dirimu..Kemana dirimu ? Disaat itu Aku tak tahu lagi Apa yang harus Aku lakukan, percuma saja, Mencarimu tetap saja Nihil, sungguh perjuangan yang menyedihkan.._

"Tapi Mengapa Naruto ?"

_Aku bertemu dengan seorang pengembara, Dia memakai jubah hitam, Pria itu..Menyelamatkan Hidupku, dan menunjukanku jalan. Dia membimbingku, Dia melatihku, Dia memakai Topeng..Setengah Tahun Aku bersamanya, Berlatih dan mengenal Dunia ini. Kau tahu Siapa Dia ? _

"Ayahmulah Naruto.."

_Tapi..Aku heran, Kenapa Jalanmu dengan Jalan Ayahmu berbeda, jika di pikir – pikir lagi, itu membuatku bingung, Aku melupakannya saja. Aku sekarang menjadi Tangan Kanannya, Aku adalah orang yang sangat di percayainya..Ayahmu sangat baik padaku, Dia menyayangiku sama sepertinya kasih sayang terhadap Anaknya, Aku menganggapnya Ayahku, Aku tidak pernah berani untuk menanyakan tentang Keluarga Ayahmu ataupun Keluarganya, tapi Dia memberitahuku satu hal, Dia bilang, Dia punya Anak Lelaki seumuran denganku, Aku penasaran dan bertanya, Siapa Nama Anak Lelakinya itu ? _

"Naruto Uzumaki.."

_Naruto Uzumakilah namanya..Aku tersentak kaget waktu itu, Jika di lihat memang benar juga, Kalian memang agak mirip mau dari segi bentuk rambut maupun postur, cuman Kau memiliki tiga garis kucing di pipimu..Setahuku Anak Yondaime Maou-sama itu diantaranya Karin Namikaze, Naruko Namikaze, dan Arashi Namikaze, Kamu tidak menggunakan marganya, Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kalian, Aku rasa Margamu itu, Marga Ibumu..Aku tidak tahu siapa Ibumu, Lalu Aku bertanya kepada Ayah, Siapa Ibunya, Jawabannya..Lebih mengagetkan lagi, Aku tidak bisa berkata apa – apa lagi, _

"Kushina Uzumaki.."

_Kushina Uzumaki..Ratu Dari Kerajaan Malaikat Sekarang, Aku dengar sekarang dia di angkat menjadi Rajanya bukan Ratunya lagi, Koshino Uzumaki, Raja dari Kerjaan Malaikat sebelumnya meninggal Dunia, Kau tahu apa arti dari semua ini ?..Ya..Aku semakin Iri terhadapmu, Aku mengakuimu bahwa Kau lebih Kuat daripada diriku, Pertarungan terakhir Kita di lembah Akhir, setelah Mengalahkan Kaguya Otsusuki, Sang Dewa Dari Semua Sihir, Kita bisa mengalahkannya dengan Menyegelnya dulu, Aku senang waktu itu, Aku bekerja sama dengan baik denganmu, dengan di berikannya kekuatan besar dari Kakek Rikudou Sennin waktu itu, Tapi..Ayah bilang padaku, bahwa Ayah Kandungku juga dulunya adalah seorang Raja lagi, Kau tahu Raja apa itu ? _

"Raja Malaikat Jatuh.."

_Ya Raja Malaikat Jatuh..Para Malaikat yang sudah di buang dari Kerajaan Malaikat, atau lebih tepatnya Mantan Malaikat, Asal usulnya Kerajaan Malaikat Jatuh itu ketika Nenek Moyang Kami, Madara Uchiha, yang asalnya seorang Pangeran Dari Kerajaan Malaikat di jatuhkan menjadi Malaikat Jatuh, dan Madara pun membuat sebuah Kerajaan, Kerajaan Malaikat Jatuh. Sampai saat ini Kerjaan Malaikat Jatuh sudah beraliansi dengan Kerajaan Iblis. Tentunya bila terjadi Perang Antara Kerajaan Sihir Besar, Kami pasti memenangkannya.._

Tok..Tok..Tok *sfk

Ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu besarnya, Sasuke terbangun dari lamunannya.. 

"Masuk.."ucap Sasuke

"Maaf Sasuke-sama..Ada Kabar Buruk dan mungkin Kabar Baik untuk Anda.."kata pelayan yang mengantarkan sebuah berita atau kabar.

"Apa itu ?"

"Kami dengar Sang Pahlawan Bijuu sudah kembali lagi..Naruto Uzumaki, Dia ada di Desa Konoha sekarang.."jawab Pelayan Sasuke itu, yang asalnya Sasuke berpaling kini menoleh kearah Pelayan itu, tampak Pelayan itu sedikit tersentak kaget, tak biasanya Tuannya menoleh kearahnya ataupun menatapnya. Kini Sasuke Menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Apa itu benar ?"tanya Sasuke semakin serius, Pelayang itu mengangguk.

"Benar Sekali..Kami melihatnya, bisa Kami buktikan juga..Apa perlu Kami perlihatkan ?"jawab Pelayan itu,

"Hn..Tidak perlu, itu sudah cukup untukku..Terima Kasih Natsumi.."

Sasuke kembali memejamkan matanya, Pelayan yang melihatnya sedikit merona merah, tak sebiasanya Tuannya berterima kasih, itu adalah kata – kata yang sangat berharga untuknya.

"Sama – sama Tuanku, Saya permisi dulu.."Pelayan itu pergi, Sasuke menaikkan kepalanya dan menatap ke atas.

_Rupanya Kau sudah Kembali Naruto ? Sekarang Apa yang akan Kau lakukan ? Biar Ku tebak..Apa Kau akan..Mencariku ?...Ya sudah, Aku sangat menantikannya..Ku tunggu Kau! Naruto.. _

...

**Naruto's Place **

"Naruto-kun..Apa Kau akan pergi sendirian saja ?"Hinata menapat Naruto denga tatapan gelisah.

"Yeah..Tapi, Aku akan membawa Pasukanku seperempat untuk berperang.."ucap Naruto sambil mengkat tali sepatunya..

"Apa Kau akan baik – baik saja ? Apa boleh Aku Ikut denganmu ?"tanya Hinata, Naruto berdiri,

"Tidak..Kau disini saja..Lindungi Tanah Konoha ini..Desa berharga Kita,"

"Naruto-kun.."Hinata mulai merapikan baju Naruto serta Rambutnya..

"Hinata ?"

"Kau ini..Kamu tidak bisa berbusana ya ? Pemimpin macam apa kamu itu ?"kata Hinata, Naruto hanya terkikik mendengarnya,

"Apa yang Kau tawakan ?"

"Tidak..Aku sudah lama tidak merasakan hal ini.."kata Naruto, Hinata bersemu merah mendengarnya, Hinata memberhentikan tangannya.

"..."

"Naruto-kun..Aku mohon kembali dengan selamat, tidak Masalah jika Kau gagal membawa Nii-san..paling penting Aku bisa kembali melihatmu.."ucap Hinata, Naruto langsung memeluknya dengan sangat erat..

Tepp *sfk

"Naruto-kun..?"

"Jangan khawatir, Aku pasti akan kembali lagi, bersama si Teme itu..Aku sudah berjanji Kan ?"ucap Naruto sambil mengusap – usap punggung Hinata.

"Naruto-kun.."

"Walau Kelihatannya Aku tidak memiliki lagi kekuatan Bijuu, tapi Aku masih Kuat..Aku masih mempunyai Kekuatan Sage Rikudou..jadi jangan khawatir Ok ?"

"Aku mengerti Naruto-kun..Kembalilah dengan selamat ya.."kata Hinata sambil melepaskan pelukannya,

"Yeah, Tunggu saja..tapi kelihatannya akan sedikit cukup memakan waktu.."

"Kenapa ?"

"Aku harus menghentikan juga Raja Iblis, Minato Namikaze..Yondaime Maou, Ayahku tepatnya."kata Naruto, raut mukanya mulau Serius sekali.

"Emangnya ada apa dengan Raja Iblis ?"tanya Hinata,

"Aku dengar dari Bunshinku yang melacak ke Kerajaan Iblis, bahwa yang melakukan Ekspansi ke tiap daerah untuk menjadikannya kekuasannya adalah Perintah dari Raja Iblis, dan ada seorang Tangan Kanannya..Dialah yang harus ku hentikan terlebih dahulu, Sasuke.."jelas Naruto, Hinata tampak heran

"Nii-san ?"

"Ya..Dia menjadi tangan kanan Ayahku selama Aku tidak ada di Dunia ini.."

"Nii-san..."

"Baiklah..Aku harus segera pergi, sepertinya Pasukannya sudah Siap semua.."

"Hati – hati..Naruto-kun.."

"Yeah..Sampai Jumpa..Hime.."

Naruto Pamit,

"Ya Sampai Jumpa lagi..Naruto-kun..Berjuanglah..Ganbatte.."

Akhirnya Naruto berangkat menuju Medan Perang, Menuju Kerajaan Iblis, dengan 2000 Pasukannya yang siap bertempur, di bawah Pimpinan Naruto, Naruto kini sedang naik Kuda miliknya.

"YOSH..SEMUANYAA AYO BERANGKATT!"Naruto memulai bergerak juga Semua Pasukannya.

**To be Continue..**

**SILAHKAN READERS UNTUK MEREVIEW..**

**ANGGAPAN READERS AKAN MEMBUAT AUTHOR SEMAKIN BERSEMANGAT UNTUK MENULISNYA..**

**JANGAN LUPA FOLLOW FIC INI DAN FAVORITENYA PULA.. ^ ^ **

**FIC FLASH UPDATE.. 3 HARI SEKALI UPDATE..**

**AUTHOR SUDAH GAK TAHAN PENGEN NGEPUBLISH FIC YANG SEBELUMNYA DARI FIC INI, **

**JADI AUTHOR MEMPERCEPAT UPDATE FIC INI..**

**POKOKNYA JANGAN LUPA 'REVIEW' **

**BAIKLAH AUTHOR CABUT DULU SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA..PASTINYA DI CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA AKAN BANYAK PERTARUNGAN SENGIT TERJADI, **

**AUTHOR HAIKALUZUMAKI MENGUCAPKAN "TERIMA KASIH BANYAK" **

**OH IYA JANGAN LUPA FOLLOW TWITTER, KAMI UNTUK MEMPERCEPAT UPDATE ATAU MELIHAT KABAR DARI FIC TERBARU ATAU CHAPTER TERBARUNYA.. **

**TWITTER = M_Haikal_Zaki **

**ARIGATOU MINNA.. **


	4. Chapter 4 - Awal dari Semuanya

_Sebelumnya.. _

"Naruto-kun..?"

"Jangan khawatir, Aku pasti akan kembali lagi, bersama si Teme itu..Aku sudah berjanji Kan ?"ucap Naruto sambil mengusap – usap punggung Hinata.

"Naruto-kun.."

"Walau Kelihatannya Aku tidak memiliki lagi kekuatan Bijuu, tapi Aku masih Kuat..Aku masih mempunyai Kekuatan Sage Rikudou..jadi jangan khawatir Ok ?"

"Aku mengerti Naruto-kun..Kembalilah dengan selamat ya.."kata Hinata sambil melepaskan pelukannya,

"Yeah, Tunggu saja..tapi kelihatannya akan sedikit cukup memakan waktu.."

"Kenapa ?"

"Aku harus menghentikan juga Raja Iblis, Minato Namikaze..Yondaime Maou, Ayahku tepatnya."kata Naruto, raut mukanya mulau Serius sekali.

"Emangnya ada apa dengan Raja Iblis ?"tanya Hinata,

"Aku dengar dari Bunshinku yang melacak ke Kerajaan Iblis, bahwa yang melakukan Ekspansi ke tiap daerah untuk menjadikannya kekuasannya adalah Perintah dari Raja Iblis, dan ada seorang Tangan Kanannya..Dialah yang harus ku hentikan terlebih dahulu, Sasuke.."jelas Naruto, Hinata tampak heran

"Nii-san ?"

"Ya..Dia menjadi tangan kanan Ayahku selama Aku tidak ada di Dunia ini.."

"Nii-san..."

"Baiklah..Aku harus segera pergi, sepertinya Pasukannya sudah Siap semua.."

"Hati – hati..Naruto-kun.."

"Yeah..Sampai Jumpa..Hime.."

Naruto Pamit,

"Ya Sampai Jumpa lagi..Naruto-kun..Berjuanglah..Ganbatte.."

Akhirnya Naruto berangkat menuju Medan Perang, Menuju Kerajaan Iblis, dengan 2000 Pasukannya yang siap bertempur, di bawah Pimpinan Naruto, Naruto kini sedang naik Kuda miliknya.

"YOSH..SEMUANYAA AYO BERANGKATT!"Naruto memulai bergerak juga Semua Pasukannya.

**REMEMBER THE MEMORIES, THE HERO OF MAGICAL SWORDMAN **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kisah Yang Menceritakan Seorang Pahlawan Pendekar Sihir yang bertujuan untuk mengambil Ingatan tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya serta mengembalikan Dunia yang sebenarnya. _

_Fic Lanjutan dari THE HERO OF MAGICAL SWORDMAN_

_._

_GENRE-NYA FANTASY, WAR, ROMANCE_

_._

_GAK SUKA ? EXIT AJA, SUKA ? TERTARIK ? BACA! :p _

_. _

_INGAT NARUTO HANYA MILIK KISHIMOTO-SENSEI, AUTHOR CUMAN MINJEM KARAKTERNYA DOANG :v _

_._

_Selamat Membaca.. ._

_**CHAPTER 4 – Road to Defeat Yondaime Maou**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sasuke..Aku akan membawamu Kembali..Kau benar – benar bodoh..Aku tak bisa memaafkanmu, _

_..._

**SASUKE PLACE **

"Lapor Sasuke-sama.."ucap seorang pelayan Sasuke,

"Apa ?"

"Ada laporan bahwa Pasukan dari Anbu Konoha sudah mulai bergerak, yang di pimpin oleh Naruto Uzumaki, Sang Pahlawan Pendekar Pedang."ungkap Pelayan itu, Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kenapa ya Sasuke-sama ? Apa ada yang salah dengan Laporan ini ?"Pelayanya keheranan akan sikapnya itu, tak seperti biasanya, Tuannya seperti itu, selama yang Pelayannya pikirkan, bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah tersenyum, atau senyum – senyum sendiri.

"Tidak..tidak ada apa – apa..Aku senang mendengarnya..Shion Terima kasih.."ucap Sasuke, Pelayan yang bernama Shion itu tersipu malu akan ucapan Tuannya, baru pertama kalinya lagi Tuannya berterima kasih padanya, di iringi dengan Senyumannya, membuatnya tambah malu.

"Bukan apa – apa Sasuke-sama, Aku akan selalu bersamamu untuk melayanimu.."kata Shion, sambil menundukkan kepalanya,

"Kalau begitu bisakah Kau yang mengambil armada Pasukanku untuk menyerangnya.."

"Apa maksud Tuan ?"tanya Shion, sedikit tidak mengerti.

"Kamu sekarang menjadi Komandan Perang Pasukanku, ada 3000 Pasukan, kemungkinan besar, Kita mempunya peluang besar untuk memenangkan Pertarungannya, ada 2000 Pasukan yang diambil Naruto, Kau mengerti ? Aku mengandalkanmu Shion.."jelas Sasuke, Shion menganggukkan kepalanya, bertanda mengerti.

"Di mengerti Sasuke-sama..Saya akan mempersiapkannya terlebih dahulu.."

"Ambil ini.."ucap Sasuke, melemparkan sebuah Kertas, Shion menangkapnya.

"Apa ini ?"

"Itu Siasatku..Kamu bisa menggunakannya, Aku sudah mengatur semua Siasatnya..Strategi yang cukup untuk mengalahkannya...Aku sudah cukup lama mengenal Naruto, bagaimana caranya Dia mempersiapkan Siasatnya atau bagaimana Dia akan menyerang, Aku mengetahuinya, jadi Kamu bisa mengandalkan itu..Cukup untuk menahannya saja sudah cukup. Hati – hatilah.."jelas Sasuke,

"Baik, Saya akan melakukan yang terbaik..Sebagai Pendekar Pedang Saint Perak, Saya akan melakukanya sebaik mungkin..Saya permisi dulu.."Shion kemudian menghilang dengan cepatnya, menggunakan Shunshin no Jutsunya.

"_Naruto..Apa Kau bisa melewatinya ? Aku ragu untuk memprediksikannya..Aku menantimu.."_batin Sasuke lalu Dia memejamkan matanya.

...

**Back to Naruto's Place **

"SEMUANYA BERHENTI, KITA ISTIRAHAT DULU SEJENAK, KITA SUDAH SAMPAI DI PERBATASAN NEGERI PETIR, BERISTIRAHATLAH SEBAIK – BAIKNYA, KEMUDIAN KITA HARUS MEMPERSIAPKAN UNTUK MEMULAI PENYERANGANNYA, JANGAN SAMPAI LENGAH.."Naruto memerintahkan semua Pasukannya untuk beristirahat dulu, Mereka sudah cukup jauh untuk datang Ke Kerajaan Iblis,

"Naruto-nii..Eh Maksudku Komandan Naruto, Ada laporan.."ucap seseorang yang menghampiri Naruto,

"Apa laporannya Kapten Konohamaru ?"tanya Naruto, Dia barusaja mau minum air putih, sedikit tersedak.

"Kami dengar bahwa Pasukan Perang dari Kerajaan Iblis sudah mulai bergerak, Kita harus siaga secepatnya.."ungkap Kapten bawahannya itu,

"Jangan khawatir, Aku sudah tahu itu, Aku sudah mempersiapkan Bunshinku di depan, Mereka akan memberiku Informasi lebih lanjut tentang musuh, Istirahatlah dulu, kemungkinan besar, Aku akan langsung menyerang Sasuke, dan Aku akan mengalihkan Komando Pasukan Perang terhadapmu Konohamaru.."kata Naruto, orang yang bernama Konohamaru itu tampak tak percaya dengan ucapan Komandannya, Dia akan menjadi Komandan Perang, sungguh sangat tidak bisa di percaya,

"Apa benar itu Naruto-nii ?"tanya Konohamaru masih ragu, Naruto tersenyum.

"Yeah..Nanti Kau berubah wujud menjadi diriku, Kamu bisakan melakukan Henge Solid ? jadi semua gen yang ada dirimu itu adalah gen diriku ?"tanya Naruto, bawahannya itu atau yang dulunya adalah Murid Privatenya mengangguk, sambil memperlihatkan Puppy Eyesnya, Naruto sedikit ilfeel melihatnya.

"Konohamaru ?"

"Em..Terima kasih banyak Naruto-nii..Akhirnya Aku bisa jadi Komandannya juga..Makasih..."kata Konohamaru sambil memeluknya,

"Apa – apain sih Kau ini ? lepaskan..jangan seperti Anak kecil.."Naruto terkaget dengan tingkah bawahannya,

"Serahkan saja semuanya padaku Nii-san..Kau langsung saja ke tempat Sasuke-nii..Kalahkan Dia."ucap Konohamaru sambil melepaskan pelukannya,

"Yeah..Aku akan berangkat langsung, hati – hatilah, Sepertinya musuh sudah mulai mendekat..ambil ini.."Naruto memberikan seutas kertas kartos terhadap Konohamaru.

"Apa ini Naruto-nii ?"tanay Konohamaru setelah menerima gulungan kertas karton itu.

"Itu Siasat untuk Penyerangan Pasukan Kita, Aku harap Kau bisa menggunakannya sebaik mungkin, Sttrategi yang digunakan Sasuke Aku sudah mengetahuinya, lebih tahu dari siapapun..Kamu bisa mengandalkannya..Kamu paham ?"jelas Naruto, Konohamaru mengangguk mengerti.

"Yup..Aku paham Naruto-nii.."

"Baiklah Kalau begitu, Aku berangkat dulu, Aku percayan Pasukan terhadapmu..Konohamaru.."ucap Naruto kemudian Dia langsung menghilang dengan Hiraishin no Jutsunya. Dia akan langsung menuju tempat Sasuke,

"_Sasuke..Aku akan segera datang..lebih cepat dari seekor kelinci, Kau akan kaget akan kedatanganku.."batin Naruto. _

...

**NORMAL POV**

_Hm..Apa masih jauh sekarang ? Anii-sama..Kemana Kau ? Disaat Semua Membutuhkanmu Kau tiada, Anii-sama Where are you ? Belakangan ini Sasuke-san sudah bertekad untuk mengubah Dunia ini. Ini tidak lucu bukan..? Bahkan Tou-san pun mendukungnya, bahkan Dia menjadikan Sasuke-san sebagai Tangan Kanannua sekarang, Aku tidak bisa mengentikannya, Hanya Kau seorang yang bisa mengehentikan Sasuke-san..Anii-sama. _

"Anii-sama.."lirih seorang Gadis yang kini sedang mengembara, sepertinya Gadis itu sedang mencari seseorang, Kakaknya tepatnya.

"Maaf..Maaf..Nona Apa jalan menuju Kerajaan Iblis kesana apa kesitu ?"

Tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang bertanya kepada Gadis itu, Gadis itu cukup terkaget.

"Eh ? Oh iya Gomen..Bisa anda ulang lagi ?"tanya Gadis itu,

"Kemana jalan menuju Kerajaan Iblis ?"

"Oh..Kesan—"belum sempat Gadis itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, Dia berhenti sejenak, kedua matanya langsung membelak.

"Ada apa ya Nona ?"tanya Pemuda yang bertanya kepadanya, Gadis itu tampak kaget.

"A..A..Ann..Anii-SAMAAA?"gadis itu berteriak tak haruan, seorang Pemuda yang bertanya kepadanya adalah..

"Eh ? Apa maksudmu Nona ?"Pemuda itu tampak tidak mengerti akan Gadis yang sedang di tanyainya itu,

"Akhirnya Aku menemukanmu Anii-sama..Kami-sama Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, Engkau mengabulkan Do'aku.."lanjut ucap Gadis itu, Pemuda itu tambah tidak mengerti kelukan Gadis itu.

_Kenapa Gadis ini ? Aneh..Aku bertanya malah menjawab yang lain,_ batin Pemuda itu.

"Anii-sama Kau kemana saja ? Aku selama ini mencarimu tahu.."ucap Gadis itu, Pemuda itu Sweetdrop..

"Maaf..Sebenarnya Apa yang Kau bicarakan ya ?"tanya Pemuda itu. Gadis itu menaikkan sebelah Alisnya bertanda tidak mengerti, Gadis itu baru mengerti,

"Oh..Maaf.."ucap Gadis itu, Dia membuka jubah yang di pakainya, Pemuda yang melihatnya terkesan,

"Eh ? Na..Na..Naruko ?"Pemuda itu sedikit kaget, sambil membelakkan kedua matanya,

"Anii-sama.."Gadis yang bernama Naruko itu menatap Pemuda itu tajam – tajam.

"Kau..Kenapa bisa seperti ini ?"tanya Pemuda itu,

"Ya ampun..Anii-sama..Anii-sama..Naruto Anii-sama memang masih bodoh..Sudah 1 tahun tidak ketemu..Aku selama ini Mencarimu tahu ! Tak kusangka Aku akhirnya menemukanmu disini..sekarang Kamu mau kemana ?"ungkap Naruko, Pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu hanya menggaruk Kepalanya saja.

"Ah..Kan sudah ku bilang tadi, Aku ingin menuju Kerajaan Iblis berada.."jawab Naruto,

"Untuk apa kesana ? Membawa Sasuke-san ?"

"Tidak juga..Setelah membawa Teme, Aku akan segera Membunuh Maou.."kata Naruto, Naruko yang mendengarnya, cukup terkagetkan.

"Apa ? Anii-sama bilang Mau mengalahkan Maou ? Memangnya Kau mampu apa ? Ayah Kita itu sangat Kuat..bahkan Dia sekarang menjadi Pemimpin Dunia ini, Ketua dari 4 Negeri Besar, Jika Kau mengalahkannya, Semuanya akan menjadi berantakan, Perselisihan akan terjadi lagi.."jelas Naruko,

"Aku tahu itu, tapi..Ideologinya harus Aku hapuskan..Kau tahu tidak sekarang ? Ayah sedang mengekspansi Wilayahnya menuju Negeri Tenggara, tempat tinggal Kita, Mereka sudah memulai peperangannya.."balas Naruto, Naruko mendekatkan wajahnya,

"Apa maksudmu Anii-sama ? Apa Ayah akan menjajah Negeri Kita ? Kampung Kita ? Desa Kita ?"tanya Naruko, Naruto mengangguk.

"Ya..itu sudah dimulai.."

"Siapa yang memimpin Pasukan Negeri Kita ?"tanya Naruko,

"Awalnya adalah Diriku, tapi Aku tidak punya waktu untuk melayaninya, Aku serahkan kepada Konohamaru.."jawab Naruto, Naruko memejamkan matanya,

"Baiklah..Anii-sama Ayo segera ke Kerajaan Iblis, Kita kalahkan Tou-san, Kita hentikan semua ini.."

"Yeahh.."

Mereka berdua..Naruto..Naruko,Si Saudara Kembar.. memulai Aksinya menuju tempat Kerajaan Iblis untuk mengalahkan Rajanya, Yondaime Maou.

...

**Perang di Negeri Tenggara **

Disana ada sebuah Pertempuran yang sangat menarik, dimana Pasukan Perang dari Konoha yang dipimpin oleh Konohamaru Sarutobi yang kini menyamar sebagai Naruto Uzumaki.

"Aku berhipotesis bahwa Kau bukanlah Naruto Uzumaki.."ucap Shion sambil melayangkan serangannya pada Konohamaru, Konohamaru meloncat dari Kudanya untuk menghindari serangannya barusan.

"Yang pasti..Aku tak kalah hebatnya dengan Naruto-nii..akan kuhentikan Kau.."kata Konohamaru, melesatkan serangan baliknya,

**WIND SYTLE : BIG BALL RASENGAN! **

Konohamaru menghantamkan Jurus Andalannya kearah Shion, Shion terpental jauh akan serangannya,

Huff *sfk

Konohamaru menghembuskan nafasnya,

"Jangan dulu senang.."

Tiba – tiba baru saja Konohamaru menghantamkan serangannya, Dia ada langsung di belakangnya. Konohamaru tak merasakannya.

**WIND PURPLE SYTLE : SUPER BIG FANTASY RASENGAN!**

*Duaakkkk

"Auwwwwwww...Sialan!"Konohamaru meringis kesakitan terkena serangannya, dan Ambruk di atas tanah.

_Bagaimana bisa Dia meniru seranganku barusan ? tidak bukan begitu..Anginnya berwarna ungu, juga lebih kuat..Bagaimana bisa...? _batin Konohamaru.

"Matilah Kau disini.."

Shion sudah ada di hadapannya, siap untuk menghunuskan pedangnya terhadap Konohamaru. Saat ini Konohamaru tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

_Apa ini Karena Efek dari serangannya ? Sial.._

Srettt..Trinkk *sfk

Konohamaru membuka matanya, Dia merasa bahwa Dia sudah mati terhunus pedang, tapi..

"Hinata-nee ?"

Konohamaru tidak menyangka ada seseorang yang menyelamatkannya. Dia membelakkan kedua matanya,

_Sejak Kapan Hinata-nee ada disini ? Apa Dia juga Ikut kedalam Perang ? bukannya diam menjaga Desa ? _batin Konohamaru

"Dia terlalu kuat untukmu Konohamaru..hanya Kekuatan yang setara yang bisa mengatasinya.."ucap orang yang menyelamatkannya, Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata yang sedang menahan ayunan pedang Shion, Shion menatap Hinata kesal.

"Hinata-baka.."lirih Shion, Dia juga tak menyangka bahwa ada seseorang lagi yang akan menghalanginya.

"Shion..lama tidak bertemu ya.."

Hinata menatap Shion dengan senyuman manisnya, Shion melihatnya sedikit kesal, Dia mempersiapkan kuda – kuda untuk menyerang Hinata.

Srettt *sfk

Hinata berhasil menghindari serangannya, Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya,

**BYAKUGAN! **

Tepp Brakkk *sfk

Hinata memukul Shion sekuatnya hingga terpental

"Kau masih Kuat Hinata"lirih Shion, Dia segera berdiri, Dia mempersiapkan sebuah segel tangan.

"_Aku akan mengakhirinya segera.."batin Shion, _

Hinata menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan Shion, Hinata bersiap – siap..

**WIND PURPLE SYTLE : GIANT PURLE RASENGAN! **

Shion membentuk sebuah jutsu bola angin yang berwarna ungu, sedikit lebih besar daripada yang telah Shion lesatkan terhadap Konohamaru tadi, Hinata mempersiapkan ancang – ancang untuk mengelaknya.

"_Neji-niisan pernah mengajariku bagaimana caranya mengelak serangan jutsu andalan Naruto-kun, Rasengan, Kali ini..Aku pasti akan berhasil"batin Hinata, ia teringat sejenak tentang latihan bersama Almarhum Kakaknya. _

Shion berlari secepat mungkin sembari membawa Bola angin yang besar itu, siap menghantamkan jurusnya.

**JUKEN! **

Hinata berhasil mengelak serangan Shion,

"_Apa ?"_batin Shion, Dia membelakkan matanya tak percaya apa yang dilakukan Hinata, bagaimana bisa Hinata mengelaknya dengan sangat mudahnya itu.

"Aku menang.." Hinata menundukkan sedikit badannya untuk menyerang balik. Shion tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa lagi.

"_Sial..Aku tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku..Kenapa ? Apa..jangan – jangan Dia ?"_batin Shion, Dia sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi, Dia menatap Hinata,

**HAKKE KUSHO! **

"Arrrggggghhhh..." Shion terkena serangan andalan Hinata dengan kerasnya, dipukulnya perutnya membuat Shion merasa sangat sakit,

"Aku harus segera ke Kastil Kerajaan Iblis sekarang juga.."Hinata langsung memalingkan pandangannya, Dia sekarang merasa cemas..

"Konohamaru-kun..Aku serahkan sisanya padamu.."ucap Hinata pada Konohamaru, Konohamaru menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Naruto-kun..Tunggu Aku akan segera kesana.." _

...

**KINGDOM OF DEMON PALACE **

"Anii-sama..Kita sudah sampai"ucap Naruko, Naruto memandang sebuah Istana yang sangat besar, kini Mereka sekarang sedang di gerbang utama Kerajaan Istana Iblis,

"Anii-sama.."lirih Naruko, Naruto masih terdiam, sepertinya Dia sedang bernostalgia.

"Sudah lama ya Naruko Kita tidak kemari.."kata Naruto, Naruko menoleh.

"Ya..sudah sangat lama..sudah 10 tahun berlalu sejak Perang Dunia Ke 3 berlangsung, dan disana baru dimulainya semua ini.."kata Naruko,

"Tou-san.."

**FLASHBACK **

**10 TAHUN YANG LALU..**

"Kaa-san..Mau kemana Kita ? Kok mengemas pakaian ?"tanya seorang Anak kecil laki – laki, Namikaze Naruto.

"Sudah jangan di pikirkan..sekarang kemasi juga pakaianmu Naruto.."jawab Ibunya, Namikaze Kushina.

"Tapi..Tapi..Aku masih tidak mengerti mau kemana Kita ? dan ngomong – ngomong..Kok di luar pada ribut.."ucap Naruto, Ibunya menepuk pundaknya.

"Pokoknya Kita siap – siap untuk pergi dari sini ! Jangan berkata – kata apa – apa lagi.."kata Kushina.

"Aku mengerti Kaa-san..tapi bagaimana dengan Naruko..Karin-nee serta Tou-san ?"

"Sudah jangan di pikirkan..Tou-san yang akan mengurus Mereka, sebaiknya cepat Keremasi barang – barangmu..Mengerti ?"Ibunya mulai sedikit kesal. Naruto yang melihat Ibunya itu sedikit takut juga, ia sangat tahu sifat Ibunya itu, Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya saja.

DUAKKK *sfk

Suara ledakan terdengar keras

"Kaa-san..Apa itu ? Suaranya sangat keras.."kata Naruto setelah melihat ledakannya itu.

"Sudah..Ayo cepat.."Kushina terus menarik Naruto.

Akhirnya Mereka meninggalkan Desa itu.

...

"Tou-san..Mau kemana Kita ?"tanya seorang Gadis Kecil berambut kuning panjang, Namikaze Naruko.

"Kita akan meninggalkan Desa ini..Kamu sama Karin-nee duluan saja, Tou-san nanti menyusul oke.."jawab Ayahnya, Namikaze Minato.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Anii-sama juga Okaa-san ?"tanya Naruko lanjut, Ayahnya memalingkan wajahnya,

"Karin..cepat kemari.."teriak Ayahnya kepada Putri Pertamanya, Putrinya yang bernama Karin itu menoleh, dan menghampirinya, Dia menatap Ayahnya, cukup mengedipkan matanya saja sudah mengerti Apa yang di isyaratkan Ayahnya kepadanya, saat itu umur Karin sudah 15 tahun, yang pasti sudah mengerti apapun.

"Aku mengerti Tou-san..Naruko Ayo.."kata Karin, kemudian Dia menarik tangan Naruko,

"Karin-nee ?"kata Naruko tidak mengerti, tiba – tiba Kakaknya menarik tanganya dengan kerasnya.

"Nee-sann?"lanjut Naruko, Kakaknya terus menariknya,

"Aku mengandalkanmu Karin, Tou-san akan segera menyusul.."kata Minato, Ayah dari Mereka, Karin menganggukkan kepalanya,

Pada saat itu Karin dan Naruko meninggalkan Desa pula, Ayahnya..Minato menuju medan pertempuran.

...

"Okaa-san ini dimana ? Kita akan memasuki Istana itu ?"tanya Naruto kepada Ibunya

"Ya..Kita akan tinggal disini mulai dari sekarang.."jawab Kushina.

"Disini ? Di Istana yang sangat besar ini Kaa-chan ?"

"Yup.."

Mereka mulai memasuki Istana.

"Kushina..Kenapa Kau kembali ? Apa yang terjadi dengan si Lelaki Iblis itu ?"tanya Raja Malaikat, Uzumaki Arashi.

"Ya Tou-sama, Maafkan Aku. Tapi Anda tahu kan ? Desa yang Kami tinggali di serang serta peperangan terjadi.."jawab Kushina.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi Jawab pertanyaanku, ada apa dengan lelaki Iblis itu ?"

"Minato-kun..Dia ikut berperang.."kata Kushina pelan..

"Jadi Kau ingin kembali kesini untuk apa ?"tanya lanjut Ayahnya.

"Aku.."

"Sudah 7 tahun Kau meninggalkan Istana ini. Tidak hanya Kakakmu saja yang meninggalkan ini, Aku penasaran kenapa Anak – anakku malah meninggalkanku sejak saat itu.."kata Arashi.

"Mungkin Mereka mempunyai jalan yang harus mereka jalani seperti yang dulu Aku lakukan..Aku sangat meminta maaf.."ucap Kushina

"Aku bisa saja menjadikanmu Penerusku waktu itu, ketika Saudara- saudaramu pergi, tapi kau malah pergi juga.."

"Maafkan Aku.."

"Baik..Kala—"ucap Arashi terpotong, tiba tiba ada seseorang yang datang.

"Kaa-chan Kau disini kah ?"ucap seseorang itu berlari menuju singsana Raja Malaikat, untuk menghampiri Ibunya. Ibunya kaget.

"Naruto ?"

"Siapa Anak itu Kushina ?"Ayahnya pula tak kalah kagetnya,

"Dia.."Kushina sangat bingung untuk menjawabnya, Apakah harus berbohong untuk menyelamatkan Anaknya ataukah..jujur saja walau itu akan menyakitinya,

"Katakanlah Kushina !"

"Dia..Anakku..Namikaze Naruto."jawab Kushina, Dia lebih baik jujur saja. Arashi membelakkan matanya,

"Apa Dia..ANAK MU DAN LELAKI IBLIS BRENGSEK ITU ?"Arashi sudah tidak tahan lagi akan amarahnya,

"Benar sekali Tou-sama.."jawab Kushina pelan.

"Apa hanya Bocah ini saja Anakmu ?"

"Tidak..Aku punya 2 Anak lagi, Saudara Kembarnya Naruto serta..Kakak Perempuannya.."kata Kushina.

"Kakak Perempuannya ? Apa jangan – jangan Dia..Anak Kecil yang dulu Kau asuh disini ? 15 tahun yang lalu ?"

"Benar sekali Tou-sama, Dia Putri Kandungku, Cucu Pertamamu. Maafkan Aku dulu Aku berbohong padamu Tou-sama.."ucap Kushina, Dia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya saja. Dia sudah siap bahwa dirinya Akan tersiksa.

"Kau.."Raja Malaikat mulai berdiri dari singsananya, lalu mengepalkan tangannya.

DUAK *sfk

Kushina di tendang keras oleh Ayahnya hingga terpental di tembok. Naruto kala itu kaget sekali.

"Kaaa-channn..."teriak Naruto, Dia menghampiri Ibunya.

"Naruto..Uhuk.."ucap Kushina sambil terbatuk darah.

"Kaa-chan.."Naruto mulai meneteskan air matanya, tak tega melihat Ibunya seperti ini.

"Kushina.."Ayahnya mulai menghampiri Mereka, Arashi menoleh terhadap Naruto. Kushina yang menyadarinya, langsung berdiri, dan memunggungi Naruto,

"Jangan sakiti Dia Tou-sama..Aku mohon..Aku mohon..lebih baik Aku saja.."kata Kushina sambil melindungi Naruto.

"Aku akan mengampunimu Kushina asalkan.."kata Arashi.

"Apa itu ?"

"Bunuhlah Anakmu itu."ucapan Ayahnya membuat dirinya tegang,

"Kenapa harus begitu Tou-sama ? Mana ada seorang Ibu yang tega ingin membunuh Anaknya sendiri ? Itu konyol sekali.."kata Kushina.

"Perintahku itu Mutlak, Laksanakanlah.."lanjut Arashi.

"Tidak akan, bagaimana Kalau Aku saja yang mati ?"kata Kushina bersih keras ingin melindungi Anaknya.

"Jika Kau yang mati maka tidak ada penerusku..Kau adalah Penerusku.."

"Lalu..Kenapa Aku tidak boleh bersama Minato-kun ? Bukankah Okaa-sama juga..tidak Bukankah Istrimu juga seorang Iblis hah ? kenapa ? Okaa-sama juga berasal dari klan Iblis ? yang namanya Cinta pasti akan tersalur terhadap siapapun juga walau berbeda ras..."kata Kushina, membuat Arashi terpojok.

"Apa yang kau katakan Kushina ?"

"Obaa-sama juga ras Iblis ! tak ada bedanya dengan Minato-kun juga, Aku juga mempunyai darah Iblis juga..Bagaimana dulu Kau bisa terlahir ? Dia itu Ibumu kan ? Obaa-sama..Nenekku juga adalah Iblis ? Kau,, Kau pikir Aku tidak mengetahuinya hah ? Bukankah dengan semua itu demi mencegahnya Perang antar Ras besar.."lanjut Kushina, semakin memojokkan Ayahnya. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Kushina. Ibunya..Nenek Kushina adalah golongan ras Iblis. Bagaimana bisa Dia tidak memikirkan hal itu.

"Tck..Kau memang bermulut besar seperti Ibumu..Aku akan mengampuni mu..dengan cara..Usirlah Bocah itu..jangan pernah Kau temuinya lagi.."kata Arashi.

"Tapi Tou-sama.."

"Sudah cukup, Aku lelah Aku ingin tidur..Jika tidak Aku sendiri yang akan membunuhnya sekarang.."ucap Arashi kemudian menghilang dari sana, Kushina tertunduk lemas, sambil menangis.

"Kaa-chan ?"kata Naruto. Kushina memeluk erat Naruto.

"Naruto..Naruto..Maafkan Aku..Maafkan Aku..Kau menjadi seperti ini..Kau terlibat dalam masalah ini..Maafkan Aku.."ucap Kushina sambil terisak – isak akan tangisannya.

"Kaa-chan ?"

"Naruto..Aku tak mau berpisah denganmu..sangat tak ingin berpisah denganmu..sangat..sangat..Aku tak keberatan berpisah dengan Ayahmu maupun Adikmu ataupun Kakakmu tapi..Aku sangat menyayangimu Naruto.."kata Kushina, semakin mempererat pelukannya terhadap Anak kesayangannya itu.

"Kaa-chan..tak apa – apa kok..Aku lebih baik meninggalkan Istana ini.."kata Naruto, membuat Kushina kaget.

"Apa yang kau katakan Naruto ? Kaa-chan pasti akan membuatmu terus bersama Kaa-chan..jangan berkata seperti itu.."

"Tapi..Aku tidak mau mati Kaa-chan, begitupula denganmu Kaa-chan.."lanjut Naruto.

"Naruto.."

"Aku akan selalu baik – baik saja kok Kaa-chan..jangan khawatirkan Aku, Kau tahu..Aku ini seorang lelaki yang sangat Kuat, sangat Kuat.."

"Naruto.."

"Aku akan mencari Nee-chan dan Naruko,"ucap Naruto.

"Aku mengerti..Jaga dirimu baik – baik Naruto..Kaa-chan selalu menyayangimu.."

"Aku juga Kaa-chan.."

Akhirnya Mereka terpisah, antara Anak dan Ibu, Naruto meninggalkan Istana itu, mulai mengembara.

...

Sudah beberapa hari Naruto mengembara, Dia terus berjalan – jalan, melewati gurun pasir yang begitu sangat panas, Naruto tidak menyerah akan hal itu. Namun..Karena ia masih anak kecil yang berumur 7 tahun yang pasti itu akan membuatnya kelelahan. Pingsan akhirnya.

"Dimana Aku ?"Naruto membuka matanya, Dia melihat keatas langit, Sudah malam ? Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, ada api ungun, Dia berpikir – pikir, Apa yang terjadi terhadapnya ?, Dia melihat seseorang Kakek – kakek yang berambut putih, rambutnya seperti landak.

"Siapa Kau ?"tanya Naruto, orang itu menoleh kepadanya.

"Oh Kau sudah bangun ? Sini..Makan dulu.."ucap orang itu, mengajaknya untuk makan, ada 4 ekor ikan yang sedang terbakar.

Naruto bangun, lalu menghampiri orang itu, dan mengambil Ikan yang sedang terbakar itu. Dia memakannya dengan lahap hingga Dia mengambil lagi Ikan yang satunya lagi, orang yang melihatnya tersenyum saja.

"Kau pasti sangat lapar ya.."ucap orang itu, Naruto tak menghiraukannya, Dia tetap makan, yang benar saja Dia sudah beberapa hari tidak makan, berjalan terus di terik panasnya matahari, Dia padang pasir.

...

"Hei Bocah..Kenapa Kau bisa ada di padang pasir yang sangat panas itu ?"tanya pria berambut putih seperti landak itu, umurnya sepertinya 50 tahunan..

"Aku..hanya ingin mengelilingi Dunia.."jawab Naruto,

"Oh..Aku mengerti.."

"Terima kasih atas makanannya Jii-san..Aku akan pergi dulu.."kata Naruto, Dia mulai berdiri lagi untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya, tapi..Kakek itu menahan tangannya.

"Ada apa Jii-san ? lepaskan tanganmu.."kata Naruto,

"Kau pikir dengan tubuhmu itu bisa kuat untuk melanjutkan perjalanamu ? Kau bisa saja mati setiap saat..Kau belum cukup umur untuk itu.."ucap orang itu,

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Aku akan melatihmu, Kau ingin menjadi Pendekar Sihir terkuat kan dan ingin menyelamatkan Dunia ?"ucap orang itu,

"Kenapa Kau tahu ?"tanya Naruto.

"Sejak tidur tadi, Kau terus saja mengatakan itu, Kau ingin sekali menjadi Pendekar Sihir,"jelas orang itu, Naruto menurunkan badannya.

"Baiklah..Jadikan Aku muridmu, terus kapan Kita berlatih nya ?"

"Jangan dulu katakan itu, Kenalkan Namaku Senju Jiraiya, Aku seorang Penulis Novel, Aku mantan Pendekar Sihir, Impianku untuk menjadi Raja Harem di Dunia."orang itu memperkenalkan dirinya,

"Aku..Namikaze Naruto, Impianku untuk menjadi Pendekar Sihir terkuat di Dunia serta untuk menyelamatkan Dunia.."kata Naruto, Dia memperkenalkan dirinya terhadap Kakek yang bernama Jiraiya itu, kini ia adalah..Muridnya.

"_Namikaze ? Itu kan Marganya Minato ? Klan Namikze itu hanya Minato saja tidak ada yang lain..Apa jangan – jangan.."_batin Jiraiya, Dia menatap Naruto tajam.

"Hei Naruto..Siapa orang tua mu ? Kau punya orang tua..?"tanya Jiraiya untuk memastikan.

"Ya punya lah..Ibuku—Aku tidak tahu, kalau Ayahku..Namikaze Minato."jawab Naruto, Dia sedikit berbohong, Dia tak mengatakan nama Ibunya.

"_Jadi memang benar ya ? Dia Anaknya Minato ? tapi..Ibunya siapa ? Minato..Istrinya..Siapa ya ? Kushina kah ? tapi..itu tidak mungkin, ras Iblis menikah dengan ras malaikat, itu hanya akan membuat kekacauan saja, bahkan Anaknya itu akan tidak tahu jalannya yang sebenarnya..tapi..Jika di lihat – lihat Wajahnya mirip..dengan Kushina, cuman rambutnya sama dengan Minato. Apa benar Dia anak dari Kushina dan Minato ? Aku harap..tidak."_batin Jiraiya

"Hei..Apa Kau benar – benar tidak tahu Ibumu ?"tanya Jiraiya, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu kenapa Kau bisa terlantar seperti itu ?"lanjut tanya Jiraiya, Naruto sedikit tidak enak akan pertanyaan Jiraiya, Dia seperti di Intograsi saja.

"Ya Aku tidak tahulah, AYAHKU..AKU TIDAK TAHU DIMANA IA, AKU TIBA – TIBA UDAH ADA DI PADANG PASIR TERTIDUR.."jawab Naruto dengan nada keras,

"Aku mengerti, ya sudah Ayo, Kita pulang ke rumahku."kata Jiraiya, Dia sudah tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya, lebih baik Dia pendam dulu semua pertanyaannya hingga saatnya Naruto akan memberikan jawabannya yang sebenarnya, sekarang..Dia hanya akan melatihnya hingga menjadi kuat.

"

**TO BE CONTINUE.. **

**Next Chapter 5 – Naruto's Master. **

**. **

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW..**

Maaf ya Minna-san, Author lama banget updatenya, Maaf ya, banyak kerjaan sih di Dunia nyata, gak sempet nulis Fic ini.. ^ ^ tapi mungkin dari sekarang akan cepet update.

Jadi Review ya..serta jangan lupa Follow serta Favoritkan Fic ini..

Sebelumnya Makasih banyak udah membaca Fic ini..nantika Chapter selanjutnya.


	5. Chapter 5 - Awalnya Perjuangan

**REMEMBER THE MEMORIES, THE HERO OF MAGICAL SWORDMAN **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kisah Yang Menceritakan Seorang Pahlawan Pendekar Sihir yang bertujuan untuk mengambil Ingatan tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya serta mengembalikan Dunia yang sebenarnya. _

_Fic Lanjutan dari THE HERO OF MAGICAL SWORDMAN_

_._

_GENRE-NYA FANTASY, WAR, ROMANCE_

_._

_GAK SUKA ? EXIT AJA, SUKA ? TERTARIK ? BACA! :p _

_. _

_INGAT NARUTO HANYA MILIK KISHIMOTO-SENSEI, AUTHOR CUMAN MINJEM KARAKTERNYA DOANG :v _

_._

_Selamat Membaca.. ._

_**CHAPTER 5 – Naruto's Master **__._

_._

_._

_._

"Kita mau kemana Jii-san ?"tanya Naruto, sambil melirikkan kedua bola matanya, sedari tadi, Dia sangat kebingungan,

"Ya Kita akan ke rumahku lah..dan jangan panggil Aku seperti itu ! Aku belum tua !"jawab Jiraiya,

"Jaman sekarang, ada saja orang tua yang tak ingin mengakui usianya sendiri.."lirih Naruto, Jiraiya yang mendengarnya sedikit tersinggung.

'_Dasar Anak ini..Menyebalkan sekali. Tapi..Dia mengingatkanku akan seseorang. Cara bicaranya itu seperti..'_batin Jiraya sambil melirik kesal Naruto. Naruto tetap meluruskan pandangannya sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di kepala.

"Apa masih jauh Pertapa Genit ?"tanya Naruto, Jiraiya kelihatannya masih melamun.

"_Tapi..Memang benar. Dia..TIDAK MUNGKIN! Sudah Aku jangan memikirkannya.."_batin Jiraiya, tak tahu bahwa seseorang telah berkali – kali berkata padanya,

"JII-SAN ? KAU MENDENGARKANKU TIDAK ?"teriak Naruto, membangunkan lamunan Jiraiya. Jiraya kaget olehnya.

"Tck..Apa – apa sih kau, teriak – teriak begitu, gak baik berteriak kepada seorang orang tua sepertiku.."kata Jiraiya, Naruto menyeringgai.

"Oh..rupanya sudah mengakui kenyataannya ya?"ucap Naruto, sambil dengan seringgainya. Jiraiya merasa salah tingkah akan tingkah Bocah kecil yang di rekrutnya itu,

"Apa sih..Ya sudah Aku tidak peduli, Kau mau beranggapan apa tentangku..Kau mau nanya apa sih Bocah ?"kata Jiraiya.

"Apa masih jauh ? Aku sudah cape.."kata Naruto.

"Tidak..sudah dekat. Tunggu..Kau barusan memanggilku apa ?"tanya Jiraiya, Naruto menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Pertapa Genit ? Emangnya kenapa ? Apa salah ?"jawab Naruto dengan raut wajah polosnya, membuat kening Jiraiya berkarat.

"Kau.."Jiraiya sudah mulai mengeluarkan _death glare_ nya, Naruto yang mengetahui itu, segera bergedik, Dia mencari ancang – ancang untuk melarikan diri.

"_Pak Tua ini..Tak hanya seperti Orang Tua bodoh saja, tapi..Menakutkan juga"_batin Naruto, setelah mebatin seperti itu, Dia mulai berlari sekencang mungkin.

Srengg *sfk

Naruto melarikan diri ke depan, Jiraiya pun tak hanya diam, Dia mengejarnya.

"TUNGGU KAU BOCAH!"ucap Jiraiya dengan nada keras, Naruto tetap berlari, Dia tahu bahwa dirinya memang menyebalkan, ini sudah biasa baginya, Dia sudah melakukan beberapa kali dengan Kakaknya sendiri, Uzumaki Karin, dulu.

"_Ku pikir tidak akan ada Karin-nee kedua..tak apa – apa lah..Mengerjai Pak tua seperti ini menyenangkan juga.."_batin Naruto, pada akhirnya dia berseri – seri. Tampa memperdulikan sekitarnya, tiba – tiba..

DUAK *sfk

Naruto menabrak seseorang, Dia mulai membuka kedua matanya, Dia sepertinya terlalu cepat berlari, tampa memperdulikan sekitarnya, Dia sekarang sedang menindih seseorang,

"_Aduh..Aku menabrak seseorang ya ? Tapi..Kok empuk begini ya ?"_batin Naruto, Dia mengangkat kepalanya,

"Maaf bisa Kamu menyirkirkan kepalamu disana.."ucap orang yang di tindihnya, Naruto tampak tak sadar, Dia malah menikmati tindihannya itu.

"_Ini lembut..Sudah lama Aku tidak tidur seperti ini, begitu bantal yang empuk sekali..ah..Okaa-san.."_batin Naruto, Dia tak memperdulikan semuanya, terlelap langsung ke dalam mimpinya.

DUAK *sfk

Seseorang menjitak kepala Naruto, Naruto langsung terbangun, sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Sakitt...Apa – ap—"belum sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, melihat orang yang menjitaknya,

"Pak Tua ?"ucap Naruto pelan,

"Kau ini.."kata Jiraiya, Dia tak melanjutkan ucapannya, dan menghembuskan nafasnya saja.

"Huh..Sialan sekali..seharusnya itu adalah kesempatanku..Bocah Kecil yang bodoh yang mencuri kesempatanku..Tck.."lirih Jiraiya, Naruto yang melihatnya, kebingungan, ada apa dengan Pak Tua ini.

"_Kenapa dengannya ? Benar – benar..Pak Tua yang aneh.."_batin Naruto. Jiraya melewatinya, dan menepuk pundak seseorang yang sedari tadi melihat tingkah Mereka.

"Ku serahkan padamu Anak Kecil itu.."Jiraiya menghilang seketika.

"Aku mengerti Master."jawab orang itu. Tinggal Mereka berdua.

"Apa – apan sih Pak Tua tadi, aneh sekali..awalnya marah jadi begitu..Pak Tua yang sangat langka sekali yang seperti itu.."ucap Naruto, lalu Dia menoleh ke arah orang yang baru saja di tabraknya. Dia baru sadar, Dia telah melakukan kesalahan, jadi salah tingkah jadinya.

"Ups..Maaf.."lirih Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya, orang itu hanya menyeringgai.

"Dasar..Anak Kecil yang mesum.."kata orang itu.

"Maafkan Aku.."

"Ya sudah lupakan saja, Ayo ikut denganku, Master memerintahkanku untuk membimbingmu.."ajak orang itu, Dia seorang Perempuan, Perempuan cantik. Naruto tak bisa mengedipkan matanya, Dia teringat seseorang ketika melihat Perempuan itu, Dia langsung teringat.

"_Okaa-san ? Tidak..Dia lebih muda jika di lihat.."_batin Naruto.

"Ada apa Nak ? Ayo.."Perempuan itu menoleh kebelakag, Naruto masih mematung.

"Ah Iya..Maaf.."Naruto menyusulnya.

...

"Silahkan Nikmati Tehnya.."perempuan itu menyajikan secangkir teh untuk Naruto, Naruto sudah lama tidak menikmati semua ini.

"Terima kasih.."kata Naruto sambil meminum secangkir teh itu.

"Anu..sebelumnya..Aku minta maaf lagi..Itu terus terpikirkan olehku.."lanjut Naruto, sambil menyimpan cangkirnya, Perempuan itu menaikkan alisnya kemudian tersenyum.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan di pikirkan, Aku sudah melupakan hal itu, daripada itu, Perkenalkan Namaku Aquarius Kushina"ucap Perempuan itu, Dia memperkenalkan dirinya, Aquarius Kushina namanya. Naruto terkaget dengan namanya.

"_Aquarius Kushina ? Apa – apaan itu ? Namanya sama dengan Okaa-san..Siapa Dia sebenarnya ?"_batin Naruto.

"Eh..Kenapa Kamu melamun seperti itu ?"tanya Kushina, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tidak..Namaku Namikaze Naruto, senang bertemu denganmu, Okaa-san.."jawab Naruto,

"Eh ?"Kushina tidak mengerti apa yang di katakan Naruto, Dia menyebutnya 'Ibu'

"Eh..tidak maksudku..Kushina..-san ?"Naruto memperbaiki ucapannya, Kushina tersenyum saja.

"Baiklah..Naruto-kun, Perkenalkan juga bahwa Aku adalah seorang Pendekar Pedang Zodiak juga, Aquarius Konstelasiku, dan margaku sebenarnya adalah Uzumaki."ungkap Kushina.

"Tapi kenapa..Asal tahu..Ibuku juga..mempunyai nama yang sama denganmu, bentuk fisik yang sama percis denganmu, pokoknya identik sekali denganmu.."kata Naruto.

"_Begitu ya ? Jadi..Anak ini..adalah Putramu Kushina ? Kau memang selalu merebut semuanya dariku..Menyebalkan sekali.."_batin Kushina, Dia menatap tajam Naruto.

"Kushina-san ?"

"_Tapi..Apa yang terjadi denganmu Kushina ? Kenapa Anak ini bisa berkeliaran sendiri seperti ini ? Apa Kau bermaksud untuk memberikannya lagi padaku ? konyol sekali..tak perlu mekasihani diriku seperti itu.."_batin Kushina.

"_Naruto-kun..Dia bukanlah Ibumu ! Naruto-kun..Akulah Ibumu, Akulah yang melahirkanmu, hanya saja..Dia mencuri ku latih Kau untuk mengalahkannya,"_lanjut batin Kushina.

"Kushina-san ?"Naruto yang melihat orang yang baru saja di temuinya terus melamun.

"Ah iya..Maafkan Aku, apa yang ingin kau katakan ?"kata Kushina, Dia baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tidak ada apapun kok.."jawab Naruto.

"Naruto-kun..Kau ingin..Menjadi Pendekar Pedang ?"tanya Kushina langsung to the point, Naruto yang medengarnya, menoleh ke atas.

"Ya..Aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat, Apa kau bisa melatihku Kushina-san ?"jawab Naruto, Kushina tersenyum simpul, dan menepuk pundak Naruto dengan keras.

"Pasti..Aku bisa melatihmu, hingga menjadi Kuat, dan setelah itu Kau akan di bimbingan Master Jiraiya sebelum Anak itu.."kata Kushina,

"Ngomong – ngomong..Siapa Anak itu ?"tanya Naruto, Kushina jadi salah tingkah.

"Ah itu..Ya Dia adalah temanmu disini, Dia seumuran denganmu, Dia lelaki juga..Ayo akan ku kenalkan kepadamu.."Kushina mengajak keluar Naruto, Naruto mengikutinya.

"Hei Mikoto-chan.."teriak Kushina, meneriaki seseorang yang sedang melatih.

"Kushina ? ada apa ? Eh..?"jawab Perempuan yang bernama Mikoto itu, Dia melihat ada Anak kecil yang di sebelah Kushina.

"_Kushina..Dia _?"batin Mikoto, Kushina hanya mengangguk.

"_Ya..Anak ini adalah Anakku_.._Kau bisa melihatnya, Dia miripkan denganku ?_"balas Kushina dalam batinnya, Mereka memang bisa bicara empat mata dalam hatinya tampa orang yang mengetahuinya.

"_Begitu ya ? Syukurlah..Anakmu sudah kembali, Aku turut senang saja.."_lanjut batin Mikoto, Kushina tersenyum saja, Naruto yang melihat pembicaraan Mereka, terasa aneh, ada apa dengan kedua perempuan ini ? sungguh pembicaraan yang rumit..itulah yang di pikirkan Naruto.

"Kaa-san..Aku sudah, Aku sudah menghancurkan pohon itu..lihat.."tiba – tiba ada seorang Anak kecil lagi yang seumuran dengannya, menghampiri Mereka.

"Benarkah ? Bagus sekali Sasuke..Kamu bisa istirahat.."jawab Mikoto terhadap Muridnya, lebih tepatnya juga Anaknya.

"Kushina-san, Kamu sudah kembali ?"tanya Sasuke, setelah melihat Kushina, Kushina tersenyum.

"Begitulah, Oh iya Sasuke-kun, ini ada teman barumu.."kata Kushina sambil menarik Naruto.

"Hei.."Naruto di tarik olehnya, Sasuke menoleh Naruto. Naruto yang menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang di lihat oleh orang yang seumurannya, tersenyum, tapi..senyumannya malah di tidak di hiraukan oleh Sasuke.

"_Apa – apa an dengannya ? menyebalkan sekali.."_batin Naruto.

"Sasuke..jangan seperti itu dong, Dia teman barumu lho..Kamu ada teman bermain sekarang.."ucap Mikoto terhadap Anaknya, yang kurang santun terhadap teman barunya.

"Tck..kelihatannya Dia lemah Kaa-san..Aku tidak membutuhkan orang lemah.."kata Sasuke, Naruto yang mendengarnya sedikit tidak enak, Dia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kushina..Maafkan Aku. Sasuke Kamu di hukum, Kamu tidak boleh makan selama 3 hari ini.."lanjut Mikoto, Sasuke membelakkan matanya,

"Ayolah Kaa-san, hanya karena itu, kenapa Kau harus menghukumku segala..?"ucap Sasuke tidak menerimanya hukuman dari Ibunya.

"Jika terus mengeluh seperti itu, Kaa-san akan menambahkan hukumannya.."kata Mikoto, membuat Sasuke diam 1000 kata, Dia tak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi,

"Aku mengerti.."kata Sasuke, Sasuke akhirnya berlalu dari hadapan Mereka. Naruto masih melihatnya.

"Kushina Aku ingin tidur dulu, Aku lelah seharian ini, Aku tinggal dulu ya..Bye Kushina..Naruto.."Mikoto pun berlalu juga dari hadapan Mereka.

"Dasar Mikoto..baiklah..Naruto-kun mau langsung berlatihnya ?"tanya Kushina, Naruto mengangguk.

"Ya..Aku sudah menantikannya.."

"Baiklah Ayo mulai saja.."

...

"Naruto..mungkin sudah cukup saja latihannya..Kau sudah cukup baik, dari mana Kau mendapatkan tehnik tehnik Taijutsumu itu ?"tanya Kushina, Mereka habis saja latihan.

"Ya dulu..Kaa-san..pernah mengajariku.."jawab Naruto, Kushina hanay berohria saja.

"Oh..Kalau begitu ayo Kita makan malam dulu..Mereka sudah menunggu.."Kushina beranjak dari duduknya di ikuti oleh Naruto.

...

"Waw..Kelihatannya enak sekali ini..Eh Kau Jii-jii..? Kau..ada disini juga ?"kata Naruto sambil melihat makanan yang sudah di sajikan di depan matanya ini. Jiraiya yang mendengar ucapan murid barunya itu, bangkit.

"Dari dulu juga Aku sudah disini!Kushina!"kata Jiraiya, Kushina menoleh,

"Ya Master ?"

"Kau tak memberitahu apapun tentangku padanya ?"tanya Jiraiya, Kushina menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu,

"Ah..sepertinya Aku belum memberitahunya..Aku lupa..tadi sih fokusnya terhadap fisik, Maaf.."jawab Kushina, Jiraiya yang mendengarnya hanya menghembuskan nafasnya saja.

"Ya sudah makan saja sekarang.."

"ITADAKIMASU.." Mereka mulai menyantap makanannya,

...

"Kushina-san ini lezat sekali, Mikoto-san memang hebat ya.."kata Naruto di sela makannya, Kushina sedikit tidak enak mendengarnya, sedangkan Mikoto hanya tersenyum saja.

"Hei Naruto-kun, asal tahu, Masakanku pasti akan lebih lezat dibanding ini."kata Kushina tidak mau kalah dengan Mikoto.

"Benarkah ? Aku penasaran dengan masakanmu Kushina-san.."jawab Naruto.

"Oh Yeah ?"

"Oh iya ngomong – ngomong..? Kursi siapa itu yang kosong ?"tanya Naruto,

"Oh itu Kursi Sasuke-kun"jawab Kushina,

"Anak yang seumuranku tadi kan ?"

"Ya.."Naruto yang mendengar itu, langsung berinisiatif membawa porsi makannya,

"Naruto-kun..Kau mau kemana ?"tanya Kushina, Naruto beranjak dari meja makannya,

"Ah Aku makannya ingin di belakang saja..Aku ingin melihat bintang.."jawab Naruto, Kushina mengerti, Dia pasti akan memberikan porsi makannya itu pada Sasuke, memikirkan itu, Kushina jadi tersenyum,

"_Itulah Anakku..Baik hati.."_batin Kushina,

...

"Hei Kau..sedang apa disini ? gak ikut makan ?"kata Naruto, menghampiri seorang anak lelaki yang sedang berdiam melihat langit,

"Ada apa Kau kemari ?"tanya anak lelaki itu, Sasuke.

"Sudah jelaslah, Aku ingin melihat bintang di langit yang indah itu, setiap malam Aku tak melewati untuk melihatnya.."jawab Naruto, Dia duduk disebelahnya sambil membawa porsi makannya, Sasuke hanya bisa melirik porsi makan Naruto, Naruto menyadarinya, sambil menyeringgai.

"Kenapa malah melihat kesini ? harusnya tetap ke atas kan ?"sindir Naruto, Sasuke yang mendengarnya membuang mukanya,

"Apa an sih maksudmu ?"

"Baiklah, Sudah jangan di pikirkan..Ayo Kita makan bersama porsi makan yang lezat ini..lagipula Ibumu yang membuatnya.."kata Naruto. Sasuke tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Anak lelaki yang baru saja di temuinya..sangat baik, mungkin lebih baik daripada dirinya, Naruto tersenyum. Sasuke pun tersenyum pula.

"Jujur saja, Aku tak mau nasinya cepat dingin, Aku akan menghabisinya.."kata Sasuke,

"Haha Benarkah ? Ayo Kita makan sama – sama.."Naruto dan Sasuke akhirnya memakan porsi makan itu bersama – sama, tampa di ketahui oleh Mereka, dua perempuan yang sedang memperhatikan Mereka , tanpa di ketahuinya.

"Hei Mikoto..Aku rasa..Hubungan Mereka menjadi lebih baik.."ucap Kushina yang tengah kini melihat Anaknya bersama Anak sahabatnya.

"Ya.."jawab Mikoto, Mereka berdua tersenyum.

"Suatu saat..Mereka akan mengubah Dunia ini..menjadi lebih baik juga.."lanjut Kushina.

"Harapan Kita adalah Mereka.."lanjut pula Mikoto.

...

"Kenyang sekali..Hei Kau kenyang juga kan ?"kata Naruto sambil mengusap – ngusap perutnya.

"Ya, tapi jangan panggil Aku dengan 'Kau' Aku juga punya nama.."respon Sasuke.

"Benarkah ?"

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke.."kata Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya,

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto, senang bertemu denganmu..Sasuke."Naruto juga memperkenalkan dirinya, Mereka saling menjabat tangan

"Ngomong – ngomong..Naruto..Terima kasih atas makanannya.."kata Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya karena malu.

"Tak usah di pikirkan, lagian lebih enak untuk di nikmati berdua.."jawab Naruto, Mereka sedang melihat bintang – bintang di langit,

"Oh iya, Naruto..Kau ingin menjadi Pendekar Sihir juga ?"tanya Sasuke,

"Yeah..Kau juga Sasuke ?"

"Ya.."

"Kalau begitu, Mari berjuang bersama – sama untuk menjadi Pendekar Sihir !"

"Yup.."

...

**To Be Continue..**

**Next Chapter 6 – The Two Hero Magical Swordsman. **

Yosh Author telah melanjutkan Chapter 5 nya dengan cepat, ini masih Flashback, soalnya kalo enggak di ceritain flashbacknya nantinya bakal bingung, soalnya, kalo gak ada flashbacknya bakal langsung tamat, nanti langsung melawan rajanya. Nanti Chapter 6 nya akan segera rilis kok..Asal dengan banyak dukungan seperti.. REVIEW ya..buat menyemangatin Author buat menuis..jangan lupa Follow serta Favoritkan Fic ini juga Authornya pula, dan sekian saja, DAN MAKASIH BANYAK SEMUANYA READERS.. ^ ^


End file.
